Dysfunctional
by Silly Devil
Summary: Jenny starts a friendship with someone very unexpected, but could it really be more? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Jenny Humphrey walked into the kitchen of the hotel sweet they were staying at. Her, Dan and her dad had moved in after Lily and her dad had gotten together. So now they were like some bizarre dysfunctional family. Her dad, Lily, Eric, Serena, Dan and her. And Chuck. Lily had asked Chuck to move back in, and after Jack tried to rape her, he accepted. Her dad, Lily, Eric, Serena, Dan, her and Chuck. Now THAT really was a dysfunctional family. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and a chocolate, muffin, before sitting down at the kitchen table. After a few minutes of eating the muffin, she turned in surprise when she heard movement in the kitchen, to see chuck on the phone ordering room service.

"Good morning Chuck" Jenny said absently as she pulled her laptop out of her new Louis Vuitton bag, to start her homework.

"Good morning Jennifer" Chuck said looking over at her in surprise. Jenny continued to type up her essay about Romeo and Juliet, as Chuck came and sat at the other side of the large round table. There was a quiet knock on the door, and he wnt to open the door.

"Mr Bass" the butler said his head bowed, pushing trolley into the kitchen near the table. Chuck pushed a twenty into his hand without speaking and the butler nodded at Chuck slightly before leaving, closing the door behind him soundlessly. He took the plate of eggs Benedict and the large glass of orange juice of the trolley and set them down on the table before sitting down, and eating his meal.

"I'm sorry Jenny" he said looking up at her. Jenny looked up startled.

"What for" she asked confused.

"For what I did on the kiss on the lips party" Chuck replied.

"Oh." Jenny said completely surprised. "Chuck, after it happened I felt like a complete idiot for believing that you wanted to just talk. But it was along time ago. It's ok, I forgive you" she finished.

"Thank you, Jenny. I suppose you got your revenge at the masquerade ball anyway" he said smiling at her slightly before going back to his meal. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Jenny had finished half of her essay, and Chuck had finished his breakfast. They both turned when the kitchen door opened and Lily and Rufus walked in looking at them in surprise. 

"Are you to ok" Lily asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be" Jenny asked.

"Oh, no reason really" Lily replied waving her hand and smiling. Rufus smiled and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"I better get going, I'll see you tonight" he said before kissing Jenny on the forehead and nodding at Chuck and walking out the door. As soon as the door closed Dan, Serena and Eric came through the kitchen door.

"I'm so late. I told Blair I was going to meet her at nine." Serena said hurriedly pulling her Marc Jacobs jacket on, grabbing a blueberry muffin of the side and almost running out the door. Jenny looked up at the clock to see it was 9:28am. Blair was going to be pissed.

"I have to go and meet Vanessa" Dan said smiling at Lily and Jenny and Pretending Chuck wasn't even there, before leaving.

"And I have to meet Jonathan" Eric said "I'll see you guys later" he finished heading out the door.

"Well Jenny I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me. My treat of course." Lily asked smiling.

"Oh. Lily really you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have better things to do." Jenny replied quickly. 

"Nonsense. I wont take no for an answer, Jennifer" Lily answered her hand on her hip, but still smiling.

"Ok. If your sure" Jenny said hesitantly.

"Positive. Now Charles, what are you going to be doing with your day" Lily asked facing Chuck. 

"I'm going to sit in on a Bass industries meeting. I need to learn a lot before I can take control of the company" Chuck replied standing up. This was the first time Jenny actually noticed what he was wearing. I smart designer black and gray suit with silver detailing. 

"That's a good idea Charles, you'll learn a lot from the people there. You should probably take notes" Lily said. Chuck nodded.

"Well I should go. Have a good day. Lily. Jenny" Chuck said before leaving with his usual swagger.

"So Jenny, why don't you go and get dressed while I go and finish getting ready, and then we can leave." Lily said. Jenny nodded standing up. 

"Ok" Lily replied smiling and going up to her room, as Jenny went up to hers. She loved her room in the hotel. It had pale blue and lilac walls and white furniture. When they all moved into there own house she wanted a room like this. Jenny showered and brushed her teeth, and applying a bit of mascara and pink lip gloss. She curled her hair and put it in a loose up do on the side of her head. She put on a bright floral top, a pair of skinny jeans and black Christian Louboutin peep toe heels, before grabbing her black oversized bag and heading back to the kitchen to meet Lily. Lily was already there sat at the kitchen table wearing a white knee length skirt, a pale pink shirt with a pussy bow tie and with white heels.

"Are you ready to go" Lily asked smiling kindly at Jenny.

"Yeah" Jenny replied hitching her bag up on her shoulder as Lily stood, and they both headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N- Thank you so much for your comments, I ADORE comments. I will be updating quite often if you keep giving me lots of comments. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

Jenny quickly walked through the lobby of the hotel towards the elevator. Jenny and Lily had shopped in the designer stores for hours. Chanel, Prada, Gucci. That's when Jenny had gotten the idea for a new design. A floor length form fitting, navy blue dress.

After shopping Lily had gone to meet Rufus for a romantic dinner at a restaurant and Jenny had gone to the fabric store to buy what she would need to make her dress. Now with three bags of fabric she walked through the door of there sweet. Jenny placed hers bags on the kitchen table and sat down. It was completely silent. She looked at the clock to see it was only 8:25pm. Serena was staying over at Blair's, Dan was still out with Vanessa and Eric was with Jonathan. Jenny turned in shock when she heard quite smash from the lounge. She went into the lounge nervously to see Chuck sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He looked a wreak. There were three shot glasses on the table in front of him and one smash on the floor and two large bottles of vodka, and one was already almost empty. 

"Chuck" Jenny said worriedly. He looked up at her, startled. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had been crying. He tried to stand up but swayed slightly and Jenny pushed him back on the sofa. She moved the vodka bottles and shot glasses to the side and sat down on the table in front of him.

"Chuck, don't do this to yourself" she said.

"Why do you care what I do?" Chuck snarled at her. 

"Because I want to help you" Jenny said earnestly. "But if you don't want my help I'll go" she finished. Chuck just looked at the floor and didn't say anything, so Jenny went to stand. Chuck quickly grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

"Don't" he said quietly.

"I really do want to help you Chuck" Jenny started "What is it. Please" she pleaded.

She knew Chuck was not the type to want to talk about his feelings and accept help easily, but she had to try. He was obviously having a hard time and right now he needed help whether he liked it or not. Even if she had to beat it out of him with a stick.

"It's……..hard" Chuck whispered hesitantly.

"Go on" Jenny encouraged.

"I just don't think I can handle it all. My father, Jack, Blair, the company……it just all feels to much for me to be able to handle. I don't know what to do." he said staring at the floor. Jenny knew that if Chuck were sober, he wouldn't be revealing any of this, especially to her, but as long as he was drunk and telling her how he felt she would help him.

"Chuck you don't have to do this on your own. Lily is the head of Bass industries right now, but when it's time for you to take control you will have help, and yes they do have expectations of you, but you just have to learn from the people there and do what you can. Jack, well he's back in Australia and there's nothing he can do now. And as for your father, and he may have been a bad father, and yes he made mistakes just like everyone else. He may also not have been the best man in the world, but he was still your dad, and he obviously had faith in you or he wouldn't have put you in charge of his company. You can do it Chuck, yes it will be difficult, but everything worth while is, you can do this" Jenny finished, taking Chuck's hand. She was surprised that he actually let her hold his hand. Chuck nodded his head at her slowly before smirking. 

"What about Blair?" he asked her.

"Chuck I may be able to help you with most of your problems, but Blair Waldorf is something even I can't fix" Jenny said smiling at him and Chuck bust out laughing at her words.

"True" he replied grinning.

"Chuck, you need to go to bed and sober up" Jenny told him. 

"Sadly your right" Chuck agreed. He stood and swayed slightly, and Jenny quickly stood and held on to his shoulder.

"Chuck you're a mess" she stated. He sighed.

"You have no idea" Chuck replied smiling at her.

"Right. Why don't you go to your room and get changed, and I'll bring in some aspirin" she said.

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself" he answered.

"Sure you can. Just go Chuck. I'm helping you remember" Jenny said sternly. Chuck smiled and nodded and left to retreat to his room. Jenny went back in to the kitchen and grabbed two aspirin out of one of the cupboards and filled a glass with water, before heading up to Chuck's bedroom. She knocked on the door and seconds later he answered in navy blue and black silk pyjamas.

"Get into bed" Jenny told him putting the glass and aspirin on the bedside table, and he rolled his eyes, but got in bed anyway.

"Here" Jenny said handing him the aspirin and the glass of water, and watching him as he took the pills and swallowed the water. 

"Ok. Lie down" she said to him.

"I feel like a child" Chuck replied but still did as she said. 

"Right, get some sleep, and if you need me, for anything…..

"Anything" he asked smirking at her.

"Chuck! If you need me, I'm just at the other side of the sweet. I'll see you in the morning" she said. Jenny left the room quietly and walked to her room. She looked up at the clock to see it was only 9:oopm. She couldn't sleep yet. Jenny decided to start her dress. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her bags of fabric and the quick design she had drawn at lunch from her bag and went back to her room. She quickly became addicted and wasn't able to stop until the dress was finished. She looked at the clock again to find it was 11:55pm. She was so tired. Jenny put her now finished dress on her dressing table chair before changing into baby pink cotton pyjamas, and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

--------------------------------------------------

_**A.N-Read and REVIEW!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- I NEED more reviews people, come on please!!!! You know you want to!

---------------------------------------------------

Jenny slowly awoke as the sun shown through the large windows in her room. She dressed quickly in a knee length floral dress and flat gold gladiator sandals. Jenny went in the kitchen to see her dad, Lily, Dan, Eric, Serena and Chuck seated at the table.

"Good morning" she smiled to the group. She received a collective of good morning's in return, and she sat in between Serena and Lily and started eating scrambled eggs and bacon. There was a knock at the door, and Eric went to answer it.

"Good morning Mr Van der Woodsen" the butler at the door said. "I have a delivery for someone here"

"Oh, right. Come in" Eric replied opening the door further. The butler stepped inside and faced them all at the table. In his arms were a large bouquet of yellow, white and orange exotic flowers. Jenny looked at the side of Serena's head wondering who her latest admirer was.

"This bouquet is for Jennifer Humphrey" the butler stated. Jenny's eyes almost popped out of her head in shock.

"Er……I think you must be mistaken" she replied.

"There is no mistake miss Humphrey, this flowers are definitely for you" the butler answered her smiling slightly. Jenny stood and moved around the table and took the bouquet from him.

"Is there a card?" she questioned him.

"Yes miss" he replied before leaving quietly. Jenny stood at the head of the table with all eyes on her, as she just stared at the bouquet in front of her.

"So who are they from" Serena asked grinning at her sounding inpatient.

"I don't know" Jenny replied.

"Read the card!" Serena told her sighing. Dan and Eric laughed.

"Oh right" Jenny said blushing. She picked the out of the flowers. _**Thank you **_it read simply. Chuck, she thought straight away. No he wouldn't send her flowers would he? Jenny looked at him over the card to see him smiling at her knowingly. It was him.

"So who are they from" Serena asked.

"A friend" Jenny replied simply leaning down and inhaling the exotic floral scent.

"I'm just going to put these in my room" she said before any one else could ask more questions. Jenny picked up the flowers and headed to her room. Once inside she leaned against the closed door. Chuck Bass had sent her flowers, could things get any more weird. He was probably just grateful for her pep talk last night. Jenny looked around her room wondering where to put the beautiful flowers. After much thought she decided on her bedside table. Jenny headed back in the kitchen to see everyone but Serena and Lily gone.

"Where is everyone?" Jenny asked.

"Rufus is at work, Eric and Dan are studying and Chuck is sitting in on another Bass industry meeting." Lily replied.

"Oh, right" Jenny said. "Where are you going" she asked.

"Me and Serena are going to lunch and then going shopping. You should come too Jenny" Lily said smiling.

"Sure. Thanks Lily" Jenny said.

"We're going to the opera tonight, so we need to get you something formal" Lily told her.

"Ok." Jenny said excitedly.

After almost five hours of shopping Jenny, Serena and Lily returned back to the hotel. Jenny ran to her room incredibly excited for the night ahead. She was going to the opera for the first time. She had decided to wear the dress she had made yesterday, instead of letting Lily buy her one. But Lily had insisted on renting her a piece of Harry Winston jewellery. Jenny had chosen a diamond loop necklace, and it was completely stunning. It would go wonderfully with her dress.

"So where's the dress you made" Serena asked coming into her room and smelling the flowers Chuck had given her. Jenny went to her wardrobe and pulled out the gown and showed Serena feeling nervous, having her designs on show.

"Oh my god. Jenny this is incredible!" Serena praised.

"Really?" Jenny questioned.

"I'm telling you the truth Jen, it looks amazing" Serena said earnestly.

"Thanks" Jenny replied blushing, but loving Serena's praise all the same.

"Come on let me help you get ready" Serena said excitedly.

"Sure" Jenny answered laughing. Serena sat Jenny down and lightly curled her blond locks, and fixing it in a bun. She made her eyes dark and smoky and made her lips pale pink, glossy and plump. Serena went to her room to get ready and Jenny put on her handmade navy gown and a pair of strapy silver heels. She then fixed the diamond necklace onto her neck, and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked so unlike herself. She looked grown up and….wow. Jenny left her room and went into the kitchen. The room went completely silent when she walked in, and she immediately felt self conscious.

"Jenny, you look beautiful" Rufus said smiling at her.

"Yes, truly" Lily added, and Serena nodded.

"So, it's about time we left I think" Lily said. They all nodded and they all left the sweet. As Jenny was getting into the Limo she felt someone's eyes on her and she turned to see Chuck looking at her strangely, But she ignored it and got into the limo, followed by Chuck.

As soon as they arrived at the theatre, they went to the Van der Woodsen private box, waiting for the opera to start. The order of seating was Rufus, Lily, Dan, Eric, Serena, Jenny and chuck. Jenny could still feel Chuck looking at her now and then, and she didn't know what to make of it. But as soon as the lights went down, and the curtain opened, Jenny concentrated on nothing but opera.

---------------------------------------------------

A.N- Read and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N- I'm LOVIN your reviews, keep them coming!

---------------------------------------------------

Jenny stepped out onto the balcony of there hotel suite. After the opera everyone went back to the hotel, and within a hour everyone was in bed. Accept for Jenny. She couldn't stop thinking about chuck. The way he had looked at her when he had seen her in her gown, and for the rest of the night, was bizarre. When he had first seen her, he had just looked shocked. But for the rest of the night, every now and than he would look at her out the corner of his eye. She didn't understand why he was looking at her that way. Maybe he was just surprised by what she was wearing. Jenny heard movement behind her and turned to see Chuck approaching her. He came on to the large balcony and shut the door behind him.

"Hi" Jenny said as he came and leaned against the balcony beside her.

"Hey" Chuck replied looking out at stunning city in front of them.

"So, did you like the opera?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, it was be beautiful" she answered.

"Jenny" Chuck said.

"Yeah?" Jenny asked.

"Thank you. For….helping me last night. I've never really told anyone my feelings before, and I've never had anyone who honestly wanted to help me. Just for me. Not the money, the popularity, not the company, you just wanted to help me. That means a lot." he finished looking at Jenny. She smiled.

"So, did you like the flowers?" Chuck asked.

"They were really beautiful, thank you" Jenny replied.

"I hoped you would like them. I wanted some way to thank you" he replied.

"Well if your ever drunk, and need me to yell at you, I'll be there for you" she said grinning. Chuck bust out laughing at her words.

"I'll do that" he said grinning.

"So, how are you handling all your problems" Jenny asked.

"Well, I've sit in on two Bass meetings so far, and that's going well, I've learnt a lot from all the people there. As you said before, Jack is in Australia, and he's made no contact. My father, well….he really wasn't a very good father, but I think in the end he had faith in me and my abilities." Chuck replied.

"What about Blair" Jenny asked cautiously.

"It's complicated" he said looking away from her and out towards the city.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" she said.

"No it's fine, it's just….." Chuck started

"What?" Jenny inquired. He opened his mouth to say something and than hesitated.

"Chuck, you can trust me. I want tell anyone, or judge you, or whatever your worried about" Jenny said taking his hand in hers. Chuck smiled and looked at her.

"Surprisingly I…...do trust you" he replied "I thought I might love her" he said.

"Thought?" she asked.

"Yes, thought. Me and Blair are completely wrong for each other. We bring out the worst in each other, but I seem to be the worst I can be when I'm with her. I know she loves me, but she's not the type of person I want to be with, I can't be with someone like her. She's manipulative, cunning, cruel, and most of the time she's only out for what she can get for herself. I have enough of that in my life already. I fooled myself for a long time, that she was what I wanted, but she's not" Chuck answered.

"Oh. Wait have you told Blair this?" Jenny asked.

"I think she would have tried to kill me by now if I had, don't you? He replied smirking at her. Jenny laughed at his words.

"Defiantly" she answered grinning.

"Don't you think I should be helping you with your problems by now?" he asked grinning.

"I don't any problems." she replied. Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Well not really. None that you could help me with anyway" Jenny said.

"Try me" Chuck said looking at her curiously.

"I do want to go to school" she said "But I also want to be a designer. Have people know me for being a designer. But I know it's not what my dad wants, but you know, maybe I could design and go to school. I don't know" She finished sighing.

"Jenny, If you really want to be a designer, you should do it. But you should also go to school. So how ever you do it, it will be hard, but that doesn't mean you should stop" he replied

"Thanks Chuck. I think I'll just carry on going to school, but design in my spare time" Jenny said "This is a dress I made, by the way" she finished signalling to the royal blue gown she was still wearing.

"It's beautiful" Chuck said eying the dress up and down.

"You have a talent Jenny, and you should use it" he stated.

"Thank you" Jenny replied. Jenny and Chuck looked at each other.

"So are there any other problems I can help you with" Chuck said smirking "Any guys that have upset you that I can help with" he finished grinning.

"No" she answered immediately.

"I heard you had a thing with Nate" he said looking at her.

"Oh. Not really, I mean……" Jenny started.

"What?" Chuck inquired.

"I did like Nate. We became close when he was staying with us at the loft. He kinda saved me from this guy, and we kissed afterwards. But Vanessa really hurt me, and I wanted a way to hurt her as well, so I gave her a see through dress to wear to the snow flake ball. I tried to get her out before to lights went on but she wouldn't move. Nate forgave Vanessa for everything she did, but when I made one mistake, he couldn't forgive me and says "Your not who I thought you were." If that's what he thinks of me, we obviously aren't meant to be together." she said looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, but Nate even he is my friend, shouldn't have treated you like that" he said and Jenny looked up and smiled.

"Thanks" Jenny replied.

"Now who's this guy and why did you need to be saved from him" Chuck asked looking slightly pissed off.

"Oh…Er" she said nervously.

"Go on" he said.

"Right I met this girl, Agnes. And introduced me to Max, who was a photographer. We went back to Agnes before going to a party, but Max wanted to take pictures of me and Agnes, but she took her top off. She told me to do the same, and I did….I know it was stupid but….I don't why I did really. That's when Nate came." Jenny said.

"Jenny, Max took advantage of you, it wasn't your fault." Chuck answered.

"Then Agnes wanted me to design dresses and get a label, but burnt all my designs when I wouldn't give her the majority percentage of the money that I'd earn" she said.

"Don't worry Jenny, I'll short Max and Agnes" Chuck said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"You don't want to know" he answered grinning.

"Right" she said sighing but smiling all the same.

"Jenny?" Chuck said sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah?" Jenny said curiously.

"Will you…go to lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked looking out at the city. Jenny looked as if she would faint from shock.

"Sure" she answered.

"Really?" Chuck said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah" Jenny said smiling at him.

"Thank you" he said smiling. Jenny yawned.

"You should go and get some sleep" Chuck said.

"Yeah and so should you" Jenny answered.

"I am" he replied rolling his eyes. "Good night Jenny" he said.

"Night Chuck" Jenny said smiling and walking off the balcony and hearing Chuck walking in the opposite direction to his own room. Once Jenny was in her room she quickly changed into a pair of lilac and white pyjamas and got into bed, Still completely shocked that Chuck had asked her out to lunch.

---------------------------------------------------

A.N- I NEED REVIEWS, praise, criticism, advice, anything! I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N- I love your reviews!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny slowly woke up as the events of the day before came back to her. Chuck Bass had asked her out to lunch. She quickly got out of bed worried about what to wear. She finally chose on dark grey skinny jeans, black stilettos, a white vest and a black leather bomber jacket. She lightly curled her hair and left it down, made her eyes dark and smoky and made her lips a rich red. Jenny looked in the mirror quickly before heading to the kitchen. Chuck was sat at the kitchen table with his back to her.

"Chuck" Jenny said moving closer to the table.

"Good morning Jenny" Chuck replied turning around and standing up.

"Morning Chuck" she said smiling at him

"Were are everyone?" she asked.

"Lily and Rufus are at work, Dan is with Vanessa, Eric is studying and Serena is with Blair" he answered.

"Do you still want to go to lunch?" he asked looking slightly nervous.

"Of course I do" Jenny replied smiling "Where are we going?" she asked.

"DANIEL. It's a wonderful restaurant" Chuck said.

"Shall we" he said signalling to the door.

"Sure" Jenny answered smiling.

They both headed down to the lobby and out the hotel doors, and Chuck led Jenny to his limo.

"Wow" Jenny said as she got inside his limo.

"Chuck" she said cautiously.

"Yes" he said looking at her curiously.

"What did you mean when you said you would sort Agnes and Max?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Nothing" Chuck answered grinning.

"Chuck" she replied sternly.

"Were here" he said as the limo stopped and he got out and held his hand to help her out of the car. Jenny took his hand and let him help her out the limo. In front of them was a large and extravagant restaurant. Once inside the head of house looked up at them and as soon as he saw Chuck he rushed them both into a large private table for two. A waitress with far to many buttons on her shirt undone rushed over batting her eyelashes at Chuck.

"Is there anything I get for you?" the waitress asked. Jenny was sure she heard a double meaning in that sentiment. Chuck quickly looked over the menu.

"Yes, I'll start with the lobster ficelle" Chuck said keeping his eyes on Jenny and not even glancing at the waitress. Does that stupid waitress not even see me hear? Jenny thought angrily as the waitress ogled Chuck. He signalled for Jenny to order.

"Oh." she said nervously looking at the menu "I'll have the butternut squash soup please" Jenny said as the waitress still tried to get Chuck's attention, and when he still wouldn't look at her walked off looking pissed.

"Jenny?" Chuck said.

"Yeah?" Jenny replied.

"Why did you agree to come out with me?" he asked sounding cautious.

"Because I want to get to know you more" she said earnestly.

"Oh. Ok" Chuck said smiling at her as the waitress brought there food over. They both started to eat there meal in companionable silence.

"Maybe I shouldn't even ask, but what have you done to Agnes and Max. And be honest" Jenny asked cautiously. Chuck laughed heartily.

"Well you asked. Max is now tied to a lamp post in nothing but his boxers with his legs and chest waxed, and Agnes is tied to another lamp post in a bikini while her blue hair is falling out" Chuck replied smirking. Jenny stared at him with her mouth in shock.

Then after about a minute Jenny bust out laughing, soon becoming overwhelmed she grabbed onto her side from stitch.

"You did that to them?" she asked out of breath.

"Yes. I was angry after I heard what they did to you" he answered grinning.

"Thank you" Jenny said smiling.

"Do you want to go to the Black and White party tonight?" Chuck asked looking at her closely.

"Sure" she answered grinning.

"Good" he said. They both spent the next hour talking about school, Bass industries, the Agnes and Max torture project and how to get Jenny's name out there as a designer.

"Jenny you should go to parties and events where you know designers are going to be. New York fashion week starts soon, that could be huge for you. How about I take you to the Vivienne Westwood show" Chuck said sipping his wine slowly.

"Really?" Jenny asked shocked.

"Yes" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you, but Chuck you don't have to do that" she replied.

"I want to" he said.

"Ok" Jenny said smiling.

"Do you want to go for a walk and say hello to Agnes and Max?" Chuck asked smirking.

"Are you serious?" Jenny said

"Of course" he answered grinning.

"Ok then" she replied grinning also. The waitress came over with the check, and Chuck discreetly put a bundle of bills into the folder and stood.

"Thank you" he said to the waitress. Jenny stood and they both left and walked towards the limo and got inside the car.

"You know where to go" Chuck called to the driver.

"Yes, sir" the driver answered.

"Chuck I can't believe you tied Agnes and Max to a lamp post" Jenny said looking astounded.

"Well they completely deserve it" he replied grinning. The car slowed to a stop, and Jenny and Chuck quickly got out.

"Where are they?" she asked looking around, the only things around her were a park and a few shops and apartment blocks.

"Come on" he replied taking her hand and leading her through some trees to the park. It was a large park and Jenny couldn't see Agnes or Max. Then Chuck lead her around a thick of trees and plants, and Jenny got the shock of her life. Agnes was wearing a hot pink bikini, with bold patches in her bright blue hair, tied to a lamp post. And Max was tied to a lamp post on the opposite side with large raw, red patches from where he had been waxed.

"Jenny!!" Agnes shouted at her "Help me!"

"No" Jenny replied smiling. A couple with a pushchair strolled pasted looked at Agnes and Max then quickly left.

"Chuck, why aren't any one helping them?" she asked still staring at the pair.

Chuck lead Jenny closer to Agnes and Max and that's when she saw the large sign in between the pair. _**These two people are transsexual perverts.**_

As soon as Jenny red the writing on the sign she bust into laughter, an within seconds Chuck was laughing along with her.

"We should head back" Chuck said still laughing heartily.

"Yeah" Jenny replied still breathless and the pair continued to be in complete hysterics until they got to the door to there hotel suite.

"Chuck I still can't believe you did that to them" she said "Wait when are you going to untie them?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry I'll send someone to untie them in about five hours, maybe ten" Chuck replied and Jenny bust into laughter all over again quickly followed by Chuck as they walked through the door, to face Serena and Blair at the kitchen table, as Blair looked upset and angry glaring at Chuck and Jenny's still adjoining hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- I hope you like this chapter. I was wondering if any of you guys would like a chapter or two in Chuck's POV?


	6. Chapter 6

A.N- I love reviews but I want MORE! PLEASE!!

***************************************************************

"Where have you been Jenny" Serena asked curiously.

"Chuck took me out to lunch" Jenny answered.

"Oh" Serena said shocked. Blair was still glaring at Jenny even though she had dropped Chuck's hand.

"Blair, I think we should talk. In private" Chuck said.

"Excuse me" Blair replied angrily. "Why can't you say what you need to say here" she asked.

"Because it should be said in private" Chuck answered. Blair nodded looking hurt.

"Well I'm going to go to my room" Serena said. Serena stood and left looking nervously at Blair and smiling at Jenny.

"Yeah, me too" Jenny said quickly leaving to give Chuck and Blair privacy. She went inside her room and started to look for something to wear for the Black and White party tonight. She pulled out a pair of white and silver peep toe heels and that's when the shouting started.

"How dare you!!" Blair shouted at Chuck from the kitchen. "How dare you say that you don't love ME!!" "How can you do this to ME!"

"Blair I DON'T love you and I never will!" Chuck shouted back "We would have NEVER been together, your just completely wrong for me. You bring out the worst in me, I could never be with someone like you!" he finished.

"But I love YOU" Blair replied sounding hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry" Chuck said quietly. Blair huffed loudly.

"You will regret this" Blair said angrily before leaving and slamming the door behind her. Jenny went into the kitchen to see Chuck leaning against the wall.

"Chuck are you ok?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I had to tell her the truth, even if she didn't like it" Chuck replied. Serena came back into the kitchen and sighed.

"Chuck what did you do?" Serena asked.

"Nothing. I just told Blair the truth, and she didn't like it!" Chuck said angrily "I don't love her and she's completely wrong for me, but that is not my fault" he finished.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to make sure Blair's okay" she replied before smiling at Jenny and leaving to find Blair.

"That actually went better than I thought it would" Chuck said smirking.

"Your unbelievable" Jenny replied grinning.

"Maybe one day Blair will realise that the world does not revolve around her" Chuck said.

"Well I wouldn't hold your breath on that" Jenny said.

"I know. Why don't you go and get ready for the Black and White party" he replied.

"Okay" she said smiling and heading up to her room. Jenny trailed through her wardrobe. She chose a strapless tight knee length white dress to go with the heels. She wanted to look amazing tonight, but she wasn't entirely sure why. She added a bit of light makeup and got dressed and went down to meet Chuck. He was sat at the far end of the kitchen facing her, he was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans, a un tucked white shirt and a black blazer over the top. He looked hot. Wow where did that come from thought Jenny. I mean she didn't think Chuck was hot, did she?

"Hey Jenny" Chuck said standing up.

"Hi" she replied blocking out her earlier thoughts.

"You look beautiful" he said looking her up and down.

"Thanks" she replied smiling.

"We should leave now" Chuck said.

"Okay" Jenny answered. Chuck and Jenny headed out of there suite and down to Chuck's limo.

"This is a huge party tonight and there's going to be a lot of designers there tonight, so you should mingle" Chuck suggested.

"Okay" Jenny said smiling. "So Chuck, are you going to abandon me to get drunk and find some girl to have sex with" she asked smiling.

"No" Chuck replied grinning.

"Honestly" she asked sceptically.

"Yes" he answered smirking. The limo slowed to a stop and they both got out.

"Wow" Jenny said shocked. The building was completely black, glass and metal. It looked like something out of a architecture studio. There were three large beefy bouncers outside the doors, and there seemed to be a never ending queue of people wanting to get inside the club. Chuck lead Jenny to the doors and as soon as the bouncers him they immediately moved the rope and let them aside. Chuck lead her to the back of the club to a large private table. A waiter rushed over.

"What can I get for you sir?" the waiter asked looking at Chuck.

"I'll have a Reservoir Dog" Chuck told the waiter and then looked at Jenny.

"And you, miss?" the waiter asked Jenny and she blushed not having any idea about alcoholic drinks.

"Er, Chuck-" Jenny started.

"She'll have a fruit cooler" Chuck said to the waiter and he nodded and left.

"What's a fruit cooler?" Jenny asked Chuck cautiously.

"Don't worry it's non-alcoholic." he answered smirking.

"I wouldn't have minded if it was alcoholic" she replied.

"Sure" Chuck said grinning at her.

"Dance with me" Jenny said.

"What" he replied sounding incredibly shocked.

"Dance with me" she said smiling at him.

"Okay" Chuck said grinning, standing up and offering his hand Jenny. The dance floor was huge with shiny black tiles and white stone walls, and flashing lights in the roof. Female servers were walking around in revealing uniforms serving champagne and shots, as music blasted from the speakers. Chuck lead Jenny to the centre of the dance floor and put his hands on her waist as Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck as they moves to the music.

It's getting lateI'm making my way over toMy favourite placeI gotta get my body movingShake the stress awayI wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my wayPossible candidate, yeahWho knew That you'd be up in here looking like you doYou makin' staying over here, impossibleBaby, I'm goina say your aura is incredibleIf you don't have to go, don'tDo you know what just started?I just came here to partyBut now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughtyYour hands around my waistJust let the music playWe're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face[CHORUS]I wanna take you awayLet's escape into the music, DJ let it playI just can't refuse itLike the way you do thisKeep on rockin' to itPlease don't stop the, please don't stop the musicI wanna take you awayLet's escape into the music, DJ let it playI just can't refuse itLike the way you do thisKeep on rockin' to itPlease don't stop the, please don't stop thePlease don't stop the musicBaby are you ready cause it's gettin closeDon't you feel the passion ready to explode?What goes on between us no-one has to knowThis is a private show(oh)

Chuck had his hands on ether side of Jenny's hips and she had her hands on his chest. When the song ended they both moved away from each other shocked at how close they'd both gotten and that there hands had wandered slightly.

"We should go back and get our drinks" Jenny said.

"Yeah." Chuck replied taking her hand and leading her across the dance floor, up the steps and to there table, where there drinks sat. Chuck started sipping on his drink and Jenny picked hers up cautiously. Chuck had said it wasn't alcoholic, but it was Chuck.

"Just drink it" Chuck said smirking and Jenny turned pink from embarrassment. She took a small sip of the drink. It was amazing, really fruit but with a kick of sour. She took another small sip and Chuck started laughing at her actions. Then Jenny laughed along with him realising how stupid she must look. As she was laughing she felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Nate staring at her from across the room.***************************************************************************A.N- I want more reviews please, advice, criticism, praise anything! The next chapter will be up tonight and it will be in Chuck POV, cause so many of you liked the idea!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N- I hope you like this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------

Chuck's life had changed incredibly in just a couple of days. That night when Jenny had given him a pep talk and made him sober up had affected him greatly. Then the next day at the opera, seeing her in the diamond necklace and the blue gown. She had looked beautiful. He had expected her to decline his offer of lunch, I mean he was Chuck Bass. He had never done anything for her before, and the first time they had meet he had pretty much forced himself on her. And now here he was at the Black and White party with Jenny Humphrey. The look on her face as she had taken tiny sips of the fruit cooler he had got her was hilarious, and soon they were both laughing. He saw her look up and she suddenly stopped smiling. Chuck looked up to see Nate staring at him and Jenny in astonishment. Nate was sat at the bar with Vanessa when he suddenly stood, said something to Vanessa and approached them.

"Hey Chuck. Hi Jenny" Nate said leaning against there table.

"Hey" Chuck replied grinning.

"Hi" Jenny said looking at her hands. Nate sat down next to Chuck and Jenny nervously took large gulps of her drink.

Vanessa came over and sat next to Nate.

"Hey" Vanessa said cheerfully. Jenny nodded and than went back to looking at her hands, and Chuck did nothing remembering how she had hurt Jenny. He didn't know why anything that upset Jenny upset him too, but it did.

"Chuck can I have a word please? In private" Nate asked looking angry.

"Sure" Chuck replied standing up "Jenny why don't you go and get us some more drinks" he suggested quickly so Jenny didn't have to sit and wait with Vanessa. Jenny grinned and quickly left to the bar, and Chuck and Nate left to a small and private part at the back of the club.

"What's up?" Chuck asked once they were in a secluded area.

"What are you playing at?" Nate said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked confused.

"Jenny! You brought her hear. What are you planning to do exactly? Humiliate her, force yourself on her? What? I won't let you hurt her" Nate said furiously.

"What makes you think you think I want to hurt her" Chuck asked starting to get angry himself.

"Come on Chuck! I've seen you do it a million times before! You get a girl, you get her drunk, then you screw her. Jenny isn't like that" Nate replied angrily.

"Yes I know I've done that before, but I would do that to Jenny. I wouldn't hurt her, unlike you" Chuck snarled. Nate looked liked he'd been slapped. Chuck walked past him and went back to the table to see Vanessa and Jenny sat there, Vanessa looking happy and Jenny looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Jenny" Chuck said still angry over Nate's words.

"Hi. Chuck what's wrong?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Chuck replied quickly.

"Come on" Jenny said grabbing Chuck's hand and pulling him to a quiet corner of the club.

"Now, answer me honestly what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nate thinks I'm going to hurt you. He also thinks I've brought you hear to get you drunk so you'll have sex with me" he answered angrily.

"What" Jenny said shocked.

"Chuck, just ignore him. He's probably just worried about me. Leave it. Please"

"Okay" Chuck answered hesitantly.

"Just come back to the table and we can have some fun" she said grinning. Chuck smirked. Jenny took his hand and led him back to the table before pushing him back behind a wall.

"What are y-" he started.

"Sshhhh" Jenny said putting her finger to her lips and then pointing around the wall.

"Listen" she whispered and Chuck nodded.

"Vanessa why would Chuck bring Jenny hear. He must be planning to do something" they heard Nate say.

"Maybe he is up to something, but why do you care so much" Vanessa said sounding angry. Chuck looked around the wall to see Nate and Vanessa at the bar.

"Chuck ignore them. Come on" Jenny said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bar away from Nate and Vanessa.

"What can I get you" the barmaid asked.

"What do you suggest?" Jenny asked Chuck.

"How about an absolut sex?" he said smirking. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Sure" she replied "I'll have what he said" she said to the barmaid.

"I'll have a Get Jenny" Chuck said.

"Right" the barmaid said going to get there drinks.

"What's a Get Jenny" she asked.

"It's a drink" he answered smirking. The barmaid brought over there drinks and Chuck quickly handed her a twenty and leaned against the bar with his drink. Chuck took mouth full's of his drink as he watched Jenny swallow the shot in one go than cringed.

"That wasn't bad for a first try" he said grinning.

"I'll have another one" Jenny called over to the barmaid and she nodded quickly came over with the shot. Jenny drank it quickly without cringing this time and Chuck smiled.

"Well done" he said and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Lets dance" she said.

"Are you drunk?" Chuck asked.

"I've had one punch and two shots, so no I'm not drunk. I just wanna dance" Jenny answered.

"Okay, lets dance" he replied smiling and taking her hand leading her to the dance floor. Jenny put her arms around Chucks neck and he put his arms around her waist as the music started.

_[Jay-Z Rap]_I used to run base like Juan PierreNow I run the bass hi hat and the snareI used to bag girls like Birkin BagsNow I bag B (_[Beyonce:]_ Boy you hurtin' that)Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me atNow I be everywhere, the nerve of rapThe audacity to have me whipping curtains backMe and B, she about to stingStand back_[Verse 1]_Baby seems like everywhere I goI see you, from your eyes, your smileIt's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisceDon't want to compare nobody to you_[Pre-Hook]_Boy, I try to catch myselfBut I'm out of controlYour sexiness is so appealingI can't let it goOh_[Hook]_Know that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's Deja VuKnow that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's Deja Vu_[Verse 2]_Seeing things that I know can't beAm I dreaming? When I saw you walking past meAlmost called your nameGot a better glimpse and then I looked awayIt's like I'm losing it_[Pre-hook]_Boy, I try to catch myselfBut I'm out of controlYour sexiness is so appealingI can't let it go, oh_[Hook]_Know that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's Deja VuKnow that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's Deja Vu_[Jay-Z Rap 2]_Yes! Hova's flow so unusualBaby, girl you should already knowIt's H-O, light up the dro''Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blowWhat's the difference?One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'It's still dough, po-po try to convict himThat's a no-goMy dough keep the scales tipping like 4-4'sLike I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-NBlow, wind so Chicago of himIs he the best ever, that's the argu-a-mentI don't make the list, don't be mad at meI just make the hits, like a factoryI'm just one-to-one, nothin' after meNo Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh_[Bridge]_Baby I can't go anywhereWithout thinking that you're thereSeems like you're everywhere, it's trueGotta be having Deja Vu'Cause in my mind I want you hereGet on the next plane, I don't careIs it because I'm missing youThat I'm having Deja Vu_[Pre-hook]_Boy, I try to catch myselfBut I'm out of controlYour sexiness is so appealingI can't let it goWhoo..._[Hook]_Know that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's Deja VuKnow that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's Deja VuKnow that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's Deja VuKnow that I can't get over you'Cause everything I see is youAnd I don't want no substituteBaby I swear it's déjà vu

After another three songs they moved back to there private table.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel?" Chuck suggested.

"Yeah" Jenny replied. They both stood and weaved in out and out of the crowd towards the doors, once outside in the cool air Nate came out of the club and approached them both.

"Jenny are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about me Nate, I'm fine" Jenny said earnestly.

"Okay" Nate replied nodding. Jenny smiled and started walking towards Chuck's limo as Chuck went to follow her.

"Chuck can I have a word please?" Nate asked.

"Sure." Chuck answered and then turned to Jenny "Jenny why don't you wait in the car, it's cold"

"Okay" she said smiling before being helped into the limo by Chuck's driver.

"Chuck I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I've seen you do it to so many girls, and I know Jenny's not like that, it's just I care about her and I don't want her to get hurt. So do you want to be her friend or something?" Nate said.

"Yeah" Chuck replied. "Well I should leave, Jenny's probably waiting."

"Right" Nate said smiling. Chuck went and got inside his limo to find Jenny waiting.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered smiling "Lets go" he called to his driver.

"Yes sir" the driver replied starting to drive the car back to the hotel. Chuck looked down in surprise when he felt Jenny lean against his chest, but he didn't say anything because honestly he felt good. Within five minutes they were in front of the hotel.

"Jenny, come on, where here" he said gently tapping her shoulder.

"Okay" Jenny said leaning back and opening her eyes. They got out of the limo and walked into the hotel and up to there suite, and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll just go and get changed" Jenny said smiling and leaving for her room. Chuck went into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of black pyjamas out of his drawer and took his blazer off and began unbuttoning his shirt when there a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called. Jenny walked in wearing a knee length white and pink nightie. She looks so innocent, Chuck thought.

"Hey. I just wanted to say goodnight" Jenny said moving forward and hugging Chuck. He was incredibly shocked but hugged her back all the same. She was so small and innocent, he thought smiling.

"Night Chuck" Jenny said coming out of there embrace.

"Good night Jenny" Chuck replied. Jenny smiled and then walked out of the his room closing the door quietly behind her. Chuck finished getting changed ad got into bed, still unbelievably shocked at how the last dew days had turned out.

---------------------------------------------------

A.N- Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS! Advice, criticism, praise whatever!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N- I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. By the way the drink in the last chapter "Get Jenny" is actually a real drink, some other people who have read this think I made it up!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck slowly awoke from a deep sleep and looked at the clock next to his bed to see it was 12:55am. It's a relief I don't need to go to a Bass meeting today, he thought getting out of bed. That's when he heard singing from the kitchen. Who the hell would be singing hear? He thought. He left his room and went to the kitchen, standing just behind the door, to see Jenny with his back to him wearing that cute nightie from the night before making herself breakfast, singing along to the music.

"I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now'  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place  
It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore  
They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goesI always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm  
It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight  
Wherever, wherever,  
where ever you goWherever,  
wherever, where ever you go" Jenny sang her body swaying to the music. She has a beautiful voice, Chuck thought smiling.

"Jenny" he said moving into the kitchen. Jenny turned around looking shocked and than blushed furiously.

"Tell me you didn't just hear that" she said sounding mortified.

"I did just hear that" Chuck replied grinning and she sighed.

"You have a lovely voice Jenny" he said earnestly.

"Thanks" Jenny said smiling slightly before turning back to the kitchen counter and grating some cheddar cheese.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"Breakfast" she answered with a slight duh in the way she said it.

"I know that. I mean why don't you just order room service" he said.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to making my own food. I mean it's just breakfast" Jenny replied. "Do you want some? Or do you want to order room service?" she asked.

"What are you making?" Chuck asked looking over her shoulder.

"Omelettes" she answered.

"I'll have one than" he said.

"Okay" Jenny replied cracking three eggs into a bowl and whisking.

"Where are everyone?" Chuck asked sitting at the kitchen table and watching Jenny prepare there breakfast.

"Serena is with some new guy, Eric is with Jonathan, Dan is studying and Lily and Rufus are at out having brunch" she answered adding salt and pepper into the eggs. Chuck nodded.

"What do you want in your omelette?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Surprise me" Chuck answered.

"Right" Jenny said turning back to the bowl of eggs and adding chopped bacon and a handful of cheese, before pouring it into the pan and cooking the omelette. Within minutes Chuck was eating the omelette she had made him and was now making her own. Chuck was deep in thought about the previous night and Nate's assumptions about his intentions with Jenny.

"Chuck" Jenny said and he looked up to see her sat opposite him with her omelette in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" Chuck replied quickly.

"Chuck" Jenny said sternly.

"I just keep thinking about what Nate said last night. I mean honestly I have done what he said to a lot of other girls, but I wouldn't do that to you." he said and Jenny nodded.

"You know I wouldn't do that don't you. I know that when I first met you at the kiss on the lips party I tried to force myself on you. I wouldn't have……raped you, I just thought you would give in. And I do regret what I did. But you do believe me when I say I wouldn't do that to you, don't you? You've helped me so much and I wouldn't hurt you." Chuck said.

"Chuck I know your sorry for what you did and I have forgiven you, and I know that you wouldn't me" Jenny replied smiling.

"Thank you" he said sighing in relief. They spent the next few minutes eating there breakfast in comfortable silence.

"Jenny, do you have plenty of fabric of fabric for all your designs?" Chuck asked breaking there silence.

"Er, no not really" she answered blushing "Why?" she asked. Chuck knew that Jenny didn't like to talk about her lack of money, but Lily would buy her anything she wanted.

"I'll take you shopping for more" he said standing up.

"What? No, Chuck you really don't have to do that" Jenny replied shaking her head.

"Jenny I want to help you, and how can you be a designer without fabric?" Chuck said not taking no for an answer.

"Fine" she said sighing.

"Good" he replied grinning "Go get dress and meet me in here" he said leaving the room to get dressed himself. He changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a navy button up shirt and went to the kitchen to wait for Jenny. Five minutes later he heard the clicking of heels behind him. Chuck turned around to see Jenny walking towards him smiling wearing a strapless grey knee length dress and pale pink tights, with grey and black heels and a pale pink oversized bag. She looks incredible, Chuck thought looking her up and down.

"So the store I go to get fabric-" Jenny started.

"Actually we're going to a different fabric store" Chuck said.

"Oh, okay" she replied.

"Lets go" he said standing up. They both walked out of the suite and the hotel towards Chuck's limo, and his driver helped them inside.

"Chuck?" Jenny asked once inside the car.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You have untied Agnes and Max haven't you?" she asked.

"Shit" Chuck said.

"What?!" Jenny asked sounding nervous.

"I forgot to have them untied" he replied smirking and sighed a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Chuck took his mobile phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled the correct number.

"Hey, can you untie them now" Chuck said to the person on the phone.

"Right. Thanks" he said cancelling the call and putting his phone in his pocket.

"Chuck! How could you forget to have them untied!" Jenny said trying not to laugh, but he just smirked at her comment as the limo slowed to a stop.

"Come on" he said getting out of the car and holding his hand out to Jenny to help her out. She took his hand and got out. Chuck knew that the large building in front of them was full of the finest and most expensive fabrics and would be amazing for Jenny's designs. He lead her through the large doors, and in front of them were role after role of fabric.

"Wow" Jenny said obviously shocked.

"Go on" Chuck said but she looked as if she was about to argue "Jenny, let me do this for you"

"Okay" she replied smiling.

"I'll be over there" he said signalling to the black leather sofa in the corner and Jenny nodded walking down one of the isles of fabric looking exited. Within half an hour Jenny had many different huge pieces of fabric for her designs. Chinese silk, the finest lace, African cotton, she looked so exited with all this new material. Chuck discreetly handed over 800 dollars and told the women to have it all delivered tomorrow morning.

"Chuck you really shouldn't have done that for me" Jenny said as they got into the limo her excitement fading slightly.

"Jenny please, I wanted to do that for you, and it's not like it was a lot of money" he answered and Jenny nodded.

"I have so many ideas" she said grinning.

"It's good to see you so happy" Chuck replied.

"Chuck?" Jenny said sounding incredibly nervous.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you…..maybe….want to….watch a movie tonight?" she asked looking at her hands.

"Sure" Chuck answered smiling slightly at her nervousness.

"Really?" Jenny said looking up at him in shock. Chuck nodded and she smiled at him as the limo slowed to a stop outside the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- I hope you like this chapter. For anyone who want's to know the song is called Bubbley and it's by Colbie Cailet

REVIEW and tell me what you think!! PLEASE!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N- Read and REVIEW! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------

Jenny sat at the dinning room table eating dinner with her family. Well maybe family was the wrong word. Lily, her dad, Dan, Eric, Serena, Chuck and her. Some would call that a family, others would call it a dysfunctional mess. Lily and Chuck were talking about industries, Rufus and Dan were talking were talking about Yale, and Eric, Serena and Jenny were eating in comfortable silence.

"Well me and Rufus are going out tonight but we will be back tomorrow" Lily said and her and Rufus stood and collected there coats.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Rufus asked.

"I'm going to see Vanessa" Dan replied.

"Me and Jonathan are going out" Eric said.

"I'm staying over at Blair's tonight" Serena answered.

"Jenny what are you doing tonight?" Lily asked.

"I'm staying in tonight" Jenny answered.

"Okay. And Chuck what are you doing tonight?" Lily said.

"I'm staying in tonight to" Chuck replied looking at Jenny for a second before looking back at Lily.

"Oh. Okay" Lily said.

"Are you sure you want to stay in Jenny?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you could come out with me and Jonathan" Eric said smiling at her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay in" Jenny answered.

"If your sure" Serena replied.

"Okay then I hope you all have fun, and we'll see you in the morning" Lily said smiling at them all, and she and Rufus headed out the door.

"Well I should go" Dan said standing up and smiling at the room in general before getting his coat and leaving.

"Yeah me to, I don't want to leave Jonathan waiting" Eric said standing and leaving.

"Are you sure you want to stay in Jenny?" Serena asked. She's not worried about me being at home on my own, she's worried about me being alone with Chuck, Jenny thought.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Jenny replied.

"Okay" Serena said sceptically "see ya Jenny. Chuck." she said grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

"I think she was scared to leave you on your own with me" Chuck said smirking.

"I know" Jenny replied smiling.

"So what are we watching?" he asked.

"I rented quite a few DVD's, so you can choose which one you want to watch" she replied nervously. They both moved into the lounge, and sat on the large white leather sofa, and Jenny took a large stake of DVD's. She'd got all the new releases, as well as some old ones. Twilight, Friday 13th, Slumdog millionaire. Also Single white female, Silence of the lambs and white chicks.

"How about we watch Twilight and then Single white female" Chuck said looking at her.

"Sure" Jenny said nodding, and taking the Twilight DVD and putting it in the player and grabbing the remote. They both sat down on the sofa and Jenny moved close to Chuck as the movie started. Chuck was sat facing forward and Jenny was leaning against his side. As the movie came to an end and credits rolled down the screen, Jenny stood up and stretched.

"That was actually better than I thought it would be" Chuck said.

"I liked it" she replied picking up the Single white female DVD and put it in the player.

"I'll go and get us some drinks" he said standing up and heading into the kitchen. Jenny sat back down on the sofa as Chuck came back in with two glasses of cola and a bowl of chips. He sat next to her and put the drinks and chips on the table as the movie started. Jenny curled back into his side and rested her head against his shoulder. She blushed furiously as Hedy gave the male character a blow job, and moved closer to Chuck when it became scary towards the end and he put his arm around her waist. As the movie credits came down, Jenny berried her head into Chuck's neck inhaling his expensive aftershave. He looked down at her and smiled, and they both moved into each other there lips were only inches apart, when something clicked with them both and they realised what was about to happen, and moved away from each other, but still close enough to touch.

"So….er….do you want to watch another movie?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Yeah" Chuck answered sounding nervous but also……..disappointed.

"Okay. How about Silence of the lambs. It's a horror" she said fidgeting slightly.

"Sure" he replied. Jenny went to stand and put the DVD in when he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Jenny. Are you okay, I mean have I done something to upset you" Chuck asked.

"No. I'm fine really" she answered smiling at him and putting the DVD into the player and sitting down next to him again as the movie started. Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved closer to him. Forget Single white female being scary, now THIS film was scary. Every time Jenny got frightened at a part in the movie, she would grab Chuck's hand and he would squash her hand comfortingly. He seemed to want to kiss me earlier, Jenny thought. He looked at her and she smiled laying her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. God his aftershave smells heavenly, she thought inhaling the scent at his neck. It was rich and earthy, with a smoking edge. Jenny felt Chuck wrap his arms around her waist and she smiled. The film's credit's came down the screen and they both stood and stretched there bodies aching after being sat for so long. Chuck picked up the empty glasses and bowl of chips and went into the kitchen, while Jenny put the DVD back in it's case and put them all on the table. She went into the kitchen to see Chuck putting the glasses and bowl into the sink and filling it with hot water.

"Chuck, I'm going to go and get changed" she said smiling.

"Okay" Chuck replied smiling back at her. Jenny left and went to her room. It's so warm, she thought opening her window. Jenny quickly changed into a small yellow tank top and a pair of tiny yellow and white shorts. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Jenny called standing up, knowing it was Chuck. Chuck came into the room wearing nothing but a pair of navy pyjamas. Oh my fucking god! He is so HOT! He is topless, Jenny thought ogling him.

"Hey" Chuck said smiling seeming not to notice her staring. Am I drooling? Jenny thought.

"Hi" she replied blushing.

"I just wanted to say goodnight" he said.

"Okay" Jenny said moving forward and hugging him. He feels incredible, she thought. She rested her head on his chest and moved her and from his shoulder to his chest, feeling the chest hair under her fingers. They broke apart and smiling.

"Good night Jenny" Chuck said.

"Night" Jenny replied. Chuck grinned and left closing the door quietly. Jenny quickly got into bed thoughts of a topless Chuck Bass filling her thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------

A.N- I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N- I hope you like this chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

I slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower. As the water ran over my body I began to think about my latest problem. Not my father, not the company, not Jack, not Blair. Jennifer Humphrey was wreaking my life and making it better all at the same time. Having her tiny frame curled into me the night before has been amazing. That almost kiss, well I still didn't know what made me want to kiss her or what made move away, but I regretted moving away as soon as I did it, but what was even more disappointing was that she had moved away as well. I got out of the shower and went into my room and quickly dress in grey skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a black blazer, then headed in to the kitchen, to see Jenny and Serena sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hey" I said to them both.

"Hi" Serena replied looking up at him as he sat down before going back to her breakfast.

"Hi" Jenny said looking at him and flashing him a brilliant smile and he smiled back at her.

"I should go, I have to meet Blair" Serena said rolling her eyes at Jenny and dumping her yoghurt pot in the bin.

"Okay. I'll see you later" Jenny replied smiling up at the older girl.

"Bye Chuck. See you later Jenny" Serena said grabbing her jacket of the side and leaving.

"So as the fabric arrived yet?" I asked Jenny.

"No" she replied putting her empty yogurt pot in the bin and standing still wearing the tiny pyjamas from the night before.

"I'm going to get changed" she said smiling and leaving the room. I mean I've seen girls in a lot of sexy lingerie, but those pyjamas were TINY and made her legs look like they went on forever, but she still managed to look innocent. She wasn't trying to show skin, it was just really warm last night. I can't believe I'm starting to have feelings for Jenny. But the important thing. Did she have feelings for me? She moved into kiss me, but then she had moved away, but then so had I, and I'm sure she finds me as attractive as I find her by the way she had looked at me last night when I went into her room. I had only worn a pair of pyjama bottoms because of the heat and Jenny's eyes had travelled up and down my body before blushing, realising she was staring at me. But having feelings for someone and being attracted to someone were completely different.

"Chuck" I heard Jenny say and I turned around in my seat. She was wearing a tiny pair of denim shorts, a tight purple tank top and a pair of white sandals. Fuck. How can some one look so innocent and so hot at the same time? Is that even natural?

"Chuck?" Jenny said again looking at me worriedly.

"Hey" I replied quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said smiling at her. There was a loud knock at the door and Jenny went and opened it.

"Miss Humphrey?" the butler asked.

"Yeah, that's me" Jenny replied.

"I have a package for you" the butler said.

"Okay" she said.

"I'll just go and get some help to bring it all up" the butler replied.

"That must be the fabric" I said as she turned and faced me.

"Yeah" Jenny said sounding nervous. I can't believe she's still worried about accepting the fabric.

"Jenny you are having the fabric whether you like it or not, I told yesterday that I wanted to do this for you" I told her.

"Okay" she said smiling at me.

"Miss, were would you like it?" the butler asked reappearing at the door.

"Can I have it in my room please?" Jenny asked.

"Of course miss" the butler said, and he and another butler moved into the room with all the fabric taking it to Jenny's room. I handed them a twenty each before they left and turned around to see Jenny gone.

"Jenny?" I called confused.

"I'm in my room!" she shouted back, and I went up to her room to see her sat on her bed drawing in her sketch book.

"Already designing?" I asked smirking.

"Sorry" Jenny replied putting her sketch book down and blushing.

"It's okay" I said "Carry on. Do you mind if I stay in here and watch?" I asked.

"Watch what?" she asked.

"You masturbating. Designing of course" I replied smirking at her as she blushed.

"Oh yeah. Sure" She answered picking up her sketch book and drawing quickly. I sat down in the chair at her dressing table and watched as her hand flexed as she drew and she bit her lip in concentration. She was the complete opposite of Blair. Blair was out for what she could get, manipulative, insensitive, harsh, thinks the world revolves around her, uncaring. Wear as Jenny was sweet, talented, caring, understanding, loving, sensitive. It was almost cruel to compare Jenny and Blair. I watch as she marked out and cut fabric and began to stitch. She was completely focused on the task until she looked up at him.

"Chuck?" Jenny said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Thank you for this fabric" she said.

"It's okay J" I said.

"You so not how I thought you were" Jenny said putting the fabric down and turning her body towards him. "After what happened at the Kiss on the lips party, I was scared of you"

"You were scared of me?" I asked horrified.

"Yeah" Jenny replied "But you've changed so much, and you don't act like I thought you would. I mean you still act like The Chuck Bass, but your…different. I like it" she said smiling at me.

"Thank you" I replied smiling at her. I'd never had someone care about me as much as she obviously did. Jenny stretched and sighed.

"It's so hot" she exclaimed.

"I know" I replied taking off my blazer and putting it on the back of the chair.

"Let's go to the pool" Jenny said excitedly.

"What?" I replied.

"The pool here in the hotel" she said.

"Okay" I said smiling at her. Jenny grinned.

* * *

A.N- Read and REVIEW! Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS! Advice, criticism, advice, anything!


	11. Chapter 11

"Right I'll go get changed and then we can go down" I said.

"Okay" Jenny replied smiling. I left her room and went up to mine to change. I quickly got undressed and changed my boxers for a pair of dark green swimming trunks and redressed, then went down to the kitchen to see Jenny sat at the table.

"Hey" she said grinning.

"Hi" I replied smiling at the girl before me.

"So shall we go down to the pool?" Jenny asked.

"Sure" said. Me and Jenny went out of the suite and down to the lobby, and I guided her down to the pool. I stopped her outside of the doors to the pool.

"Wait here" I told her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You'll see" I told her smirking and went in the double doors to the pool and went over to the life guard.

"I want you to get this people out of the pool" I said smirking and handing the guard 200 dollars.

"Right sir" he said nodding and walking over to the six people.

"I'm sorry everyone, but there's an emergency, and everyone needs to leave the pool" he told the people, and they all got out of the pool looked disgruntled.

"There you go sir" the life guard said to me.

"Thanks" I replied walking out the doors to see Jenny stood there looking even more confused.

"Chuck, what is going on?" Jenny asked impatiently. "Why did those people just leave?"

"I made them leave" I said smirking at her, taking her hand and leading her through the double doors. The room was now empty now the lifeguard had left.

"Chuck I can't believe you made them l-" she started.

"Because I wanted us to have privacy" I replied grinning. Jenny looked out at the pool and seemed very shocked. The walls were white and floor was covered in blue and white tiles, and the lights on the roof made the whole room shine. The pool was about the size of three poles together and in the corner there was a large stand of crisp white towels. I looked at Jenny and she smiled at me before pulling her top of to reveal a slinky metallic purple bikini top. Oh god she's so HOT and yet somehow so innocent. I watched her as she unbuttoned her shorts and slipped her sandals off, sliding her shorts down her legs to reveal matching purple bikini bottoms.

"Chuck?" Jenny said raising a eyebrow at me. I quickly pulled off my t-shirt and watched as her eyes travelled across my chest. I unfastened my belt and slipped my jeans down my legs as her eyes continued to trail all over my body. Jenny moved to the pools edge and jumped in, and I quickly got in after her.

"The water feels so good" Jenny said sighing and dunking under the water before coming back up grinning and I laughed at the expression on her face.

"Stop laughing at me" she said pouting and then started laughing along with me. Then I threw water in her face and she stopped laughing and looked at me, shocked. She retaliated by throwing water at me laughing. We continued throwing water at each other laughing at our childish antics as we, chasing each other around the huge pool. I had never acted so childish and carefree, even as a child I had to be mature, and now here I was playing in a pool like a 5 year old. Then Jenny junked under the water and I followed her under grabbing her waist, as she started thrashing against my hands, we both came up to the surface laughing. We both stopped laughing when I realised I had her pined against the side of the pool. Jenny looked up at me with big doe eyes, her lips parted slightly. I knew I was very attracted to Jenny and I knew I had feelings for her, but I still didn't know how she felt about me. I had made a great friendship with Jenny and she cared about me, and I didn't want to ruin what we had, but I wanted more with her. I looked into her crystal blue eyes and leaned forward and she moved up towards me. I stopped an inch from her lips and she smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. She wanted this. I crashed my lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to me. Jenny let out a quite moan as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. We broke apart when breathing was necessary, but we kept our arms around each other.

"Chuck?" Jenny asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why did you just kiss me?" she asked looking me in the eye. I opened my and then hesitated, because honestly even though I'd never admit it, I was really nervous.

"Please just answer me honestly" Jenny pleaded.

"I wanted to. I want you" I answered and she smiled at me.

"Good" Jenny replied grinning.

"How do you feel about me J?" I asked and she blushed slightly.

"I like you. A lot" she said.

"Well that's good then" I replied smirking and crashed my lips to hers and sliding my tongue into her and as she gasped and yanked on my hair. We broke about I smiled at her stoking her cheek softly, before leaning down and brushing my lips against hers gently, and she sighed.

"So what are we now?" Jenny asked.

"Er…well. Honestly. I want us to be together" I replied nervously.

"Good" Jenny said grinning and wrapping her arms around neck and kissing me passionately.

"We should probably head back up" she said once we'd broke apart.

"Yeah" I replied sighing and lifting myself out of the pool, offering her my hand to help her. She took my hand and got out, and I looked up and down her body as she did so.

"Chuck?" Jenny said with a slight blush to her cheeks and I refocused my view to her face.

"You look amazing" I said.

"Thank you" she replied smiling. She went over to the stand of towels, took two off and handed one to me and began to try herself off, as I did the same. Once we were both dry we quickly dressed and left the pool room and into the lobby, and once we were in the elevator she took my hand in her own, and I smiled squeezing her hand in return. Once we were in the suite we saw Lily and Serena sat at the kitchen table talking, but once they saw our joined hands they stopped.

"Hi guys" Lily said smiling her eyes moving to our joined hands before looking away.

"Hi Jenny. Chuck" Serena said looking worriedly at there joined hands. This is ridiculous. It's like they all think I'm going to taint her or something. First Nate, now Lily and Serena.

"I'm just going to get changed" Jenny said smiling.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I need to speak with you" Serena asked.

"Sure" Jenny replied and both girls left to go to Jenny's room, and I sat down at the kitchen table across from Lily.

"So Chuck. Are you and Jenny?" Lily asked.

"Together? Yes" I answered staring at the table.

"Charles don't get defensive with me. Jenny's like a daughter to me and I don't want her to get hurt. But she seems to be happy with you, and she brings out the best in you" Lily replied.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"That's okay" Lily said.

"I'm going to get changed" I said.

"Okay Charles" Lily replied smiling at me, and I stood and went to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N- REVIEW!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went up to my room with Serena following behind me. Once in my room I sat on my bed.

"Jenny what's going on between you and Chuck?" Serena asked looking worriedly.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked confused.

"Because Chuck is not the type of guy you can be friends with, I've seen the things he can do. Jenny you're my friend, your like my little sister to me, and I want to take care of you" Serena replied sounding earnest.

"I understand that your worried about me, and your like a older sister to me to. But Chuck he's….he's different with me, and I know he cares about me" I said.

"Right. Sure. Wait…are you and Chuck….dating?" Serena asked sounding afraid of the answer.

"Yeah" I replied and Serena sighed.

"Come on Serena. Weren't Blair and Lily against you being with Dan?" I asked.

"Yes, but that was different-" Serena started.

"Why was it different? It was the same thing and you know it" I replied angrily.

"Okay. Jenny I'm going to trust your judgement for now, but I will be looking out for you" Serena said and I smiled.

"That's all I'm asking for" I said and Serna smiled.

"Okay" Serena replied. "I can't believe your dating Chuck Bass"

"I know" I replied smiling slightly.

"You know Blair is going to be pissed" Serena said smiling.

"Oh I know" I said and we both burst out laughing.

"I've got to go. I'm going to see Blair" Serena said.

"Okay" I replied smiling and Serena left to go to her room. I changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black cardigan and black ballet flats, when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called and Chuck came in smiling wearing black skinny jeans and a navy button down shirt.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I replied smiling, and Chuck came towards me and kissed me passionately and I let out a moan. We broke apart and Chuck smirked at me. 

"For someone so inexperienced, you seem experienced" he said still smirking.

"I've only ever kissed Nate" I replied blushing.

"Are you serious? Your that inexperienced? Wow" Chuck said looking incredibly shocked.

"Well I mean I-" I started.

"Don't worry J, I can help you with that" he replied smirking and putting his hands on my waist.

"If your okay with that" he said looking at me.

"Sure" I replied smiling and he wrapped his arms around my waist and crashed his lips to mine and guided me to the bed, and we both on with him on top of me and I moaned into his mouth. He broke away from my lips and trailed kissed down my neck and across my collarbone, then he started nibbling on my ear and I ran my hands through his hair. Oh my god, he is so good at this! Then he suddenly broke away from my neck and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"I don't want you to do something your not ready for" he told. "I've used so many other girls, but almost all of them were whore's. But I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want to rush you" Chuck said putting his hand on my cheek.

"Thank you Chuck, and I know you wouldn't try and force me into something, I trust you" I replied "I just don't want to be like everyone else"

"Jenny I've told you, your not like that I-" he started.

"Chuck I know. I mean everyone else. Nate, Serena, Blair, you. Nate lost his virginity to his girlfriend's best friend when he was drunk at a wedding, Serena with some guy at a party, Blair with her boyfriend's best friend in the back of a limo, and you with Georgina Sparks when you were thirteen, I just don't want to be like that" I said.

"Your not like that J, and when you say it like that it sounds awful. I'm not proud of losing my virginity at thirteen….well I was then….and I suppose I kind of still am" Chuck replied smirking and I laughed.

"Kiss me" I told him.

"Jenny I-" he started. I grabbed the front of his collar and pulled him to me and crashed my lips to his and running my hands through his hair, and he wrapped his around my waist and pressed himself closer to me. We broke apart when breathing became necessary and even than I didn't want to.

"Your learning very fast" Chuck said smirking.

"Sure" I replied smiling. There was a quite knock on the door and Chuck got off of me and we both sat at the end of the bed.

"Come in" I called flattening down my hair, and Lily walked in smiling.

"Hello. We're having a family dinner tonight and so should start getting ready" Lily said.

"Okay" I replied and Lily nodded, smiling and left.

"I should go then" Chuck said kissing me passionately but briefly, and I nodded before he left. I stood and went over to my wardrobe to decide what to wear. I decided on a navy satin shirt with a pussy bow tie, a black knee length pencil skirt and blue round toe heels, I added light makeup and curled my hair, before going down to the dinning room. My dad, Lily, Dan, Eric and Chuck were sat at the table and I sat next Chuck and smiled at the rest of the table.

"Where's Serena?" I asked.

"She's on her way up now" Lily replied, and that was when they heard the door open and Serena came into the dinning room.

"Hey. I brought a guest" she said and Blair came through the door smiling.

"Okay. Well sit down girls, we were just about to eat" Lily said, and they both sat down in the only available sits ether side of Eric apposite me and Chuck.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for letting me stay for dinner" Blair said.

"That's quite alright Blair" Lily replied. The rest of the dinner was completely silent, but when the maid was clearing away the plates Blair and Serena, and my dad and Lily began talking in hushed tones, when I felt Chuck take my hand under the table and I smiled at him, nether of us noticing Blair staring at us.

"Chuck, can I talk to you please. In private" Blair said looking at him.

"Okay" Chuck replied smiling at me, letting go of my hand, and they both went into the kitchen. Lily and my dad started talking and smiling at each other, and I collected the glasses for the maid.

"You don't have to do that miss" the maid said.

"It's fine really" I replied smiling.

"Jenny are you dating Chuck?" Dan asked and Lily and my dad stopped talking, and everyone looked at her.

"Yes" I answered.

"Jenny you c-" Dan started.

"Dan let me talk. I know you think I shouldn't be with him, but I swear he's different with me, and you know he's changed. I know you want to protect me you're my brother that's what brother's do, but I just want you to trust me on this. He is different. But if he does hurt me, then you can do what you want to him. Please Dan" I said staring at him pleadingly.

"Okay. I will trust you for now, but I will be looking out for you" Dan said.

"Thank you" I replied smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Interesting dating choose Jen" Eric said with his eyebrows raised and I smacked him over the head with a napkin, and he laughed, when I noticed my dad looking at me and I stopped laughing.

"Dad are you okay with this?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. Well for now anyway. But if he hurt's you-" my dad said.

"I know, I know, if he hurts me you can do what you want to him" I replied and my dad and Dan nodded, and that's when the shouting started.

"What do you mean it's none of my business. Of course it's my business! Why can't we try and work this out! Your not with someone else are you?!" Blair shouted.

"It isn't your business Blair! But yes, I am with someone else!" Chuck shouted back.

"Who" Blair said angrily.

"Jenny" Chuck replied calmly.

"You have got to be joking. You pick Jenny Brooklyn trash Humphrey over me, have you hit your head" Blair said. I looked at everyone at the table and they all looked angry at Blair's words, Eric was shacking his head and Serena had her head in her hands, but Lily, Dan and my dad looked just plain….pissed.

"Jenny is ten times better then you'll ever be Blair. You want what you can get, and she actually cares about me, and she means a lot to me" Chuck replied angrily. I looked at my dad and Dan and they both looked incredibly shocked at Chuck's words.

"I love you!" Blair shouted.

"After everything you've done, I don't care anymore Blair" Chuck said and he came back into the dinning room and sat back down next to me, and Blair came in after with her eyes red and slightly puffy, but Lily spoke when Blair was about to sit down.

"Blair, I think you should leave now" Lily said.

"Excuse me" Blair replied looking shocked.

"You had no right to say what you just said about Jennifer. She is like a daughter to me Blair, so I think you should leave" Lily said calmly. Blair looked at Serena seeming to look for support.

"My mum's right Blair, you had no right to say what you did" Serena said, and Blair stood looking angry and quickly left.

"Well this was...interesting" Dan said breaking the silence. 

"Yes it was, but it's over now" Rufus said smiling.

"Can we talk Jenny" Chuck said. 

"Sure" I replied smiling and we both stood when Dan spoke.

"Chuck thanks, for defending my sister to Blair" Dan said.

"It's okay" Chuck replied smiling slightly and took my hand and we went into his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS! Advice, criticism, praise, anything! 


	13. Chapter 13

A.N- Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I led Jenny into my room and close the door quietly behind us and she sat on my bed, as I stood in front of her.

"You shouldn't have had to hear that. Blair had no right to say that about you. Are you okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jenny said smiling. Why the hell couldn't Blair understand that I don't want her! And how dare she say that about Jenny! Calling her trash! Blair was the one who lost her virginity with her boyfriend's best friend on the floor of a limo. Now that was trash!

"Chuck?" Jenny said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Don't let what Blair said worry you. I'm fine" she said.

"Okay" I replied smiling and sitting next to her on the bed. Jenny leaned closer to me and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. When she had told me that she had only kissed Nate before I had been incredibly shocked. I had had my first kiss at twelve, and Jenny had had her first kiss at fifteen. She really was completely innocent. Jenny laid down on my bed and I laid next to her, and she rested her head against my chest, and I listened to her steady breathing. I had never had this kind of contact before, because I had never had a mother to do hold me, and my father would have done such a thing. The thought that this was the first intimate close contact I had ever had hurt.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked looking up at me "You seem upset"

"Nothing" I replied looking up at the roof.

"Chuck, you can trust me" she said.

"I know I can. I do" I replied "It's just…I can't tell you this right now."

"Okay" Jenny said leaning up and kissing me gently and I deepened the kiss and ran my fingers through her hair and put one of my hands on her waist, and I Jenny moaned, and we broke apart breathing heavily.

"I should go to bed" Jenny said and sighed.

"Yes I know" I replied and she kissed me quickly before rolling off me and standing.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said smiling.

"Okay" I replied and she left. I quickly changed into a pair of dark green pyjamas and got into bed, falling asleep quickly with Jenny in my dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly woke from a fitful sleep and leaned up in bed as the sun blared through the large window. I rolled out of bed and dressed quickly needing to get to a Bass meeting by 10:00am sharp. I dressed in a designer a grey suit perfectly polished black shoes and went into the kitchen, to see Eric, Serena and Jenny sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" Eric replied.

"Morning Chuck" Serena said.

"Hey" Jenny said smiling at me and I smiled back at her, put an egg and two slices of bacon on a plate and sat next to her, as we both ate.

"What are you doing today?" Jenny asked.

"I have a Bass meeting, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I'll just lounge around seeing as school starts tomorrow" she replied.

"Actually I was thinking we could go shopping" Serena said smiling at Jenny.

"Sure" Jenny replied smiling.

"Can I come" Eric asked grinning.

"Defiantly" Jenny said "I love having a gay best friend" she said and I smirked at her words, as Eric and Serena laughed.

"I'm going to get changed" Jenny said standing up and leaving for her room. Once my plate was empty I put it onto the trolley for the maid and stood, when I noticed Serena looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Serena answered looking away. I heard the clicking of heels and I turned to see Jenny walking towards me wearing black skinny jeans, black peep toe heels, a black and white strip t-shirt and a black leather bomber jacket. She looks hot!

"Are we ready to go?" Serena asked.

"Yeah" Jenny replied and Serena and Eric stood. Jenny came towards me and kissed me passionately and I put my hands on her waist, and after a few minutes we broke apart, and I smiled at her.

"See you later" I said.

"Okay" Jenny replied and her, Serena and Eric left chatting along the way. I grabbed my briefcase and left to attend the Bass meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went into our suite happy with the meeting. Every time I attended one I learnt more all the time, and I was starting to learn the way to run Bass industries. I sat down in the lounge and flicked the television channels. I heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Jenny walking towards me smiling.

"Hi" she said sitting down next to me and moulding herself into my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hey" I replied "How was your day?" I asked.

"Great. I had so much fun" Jenny answered "How was the meeting?" she asked.

"Really good. Many of the people there have been working there for years, and they were really honest with me, they know that it's going to be difficult for me, but they have faith in my abilities" I replied.

"Good" Jenny said leaning up and kissing me gently.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure" Jenny replied smiling. I looked up at the clock to see it was 6:10pm.

"Why don't you go and get ready, and we'll leave at 7:oo" I said.

"Okay" she said kissing me on the cheek and leaving. I went to my room and took a long hot shower, and changed into skinny black jeans, a dark green button down shirt and a black blazer, before going down to the kitchen, and Serena, Lily, Rufus, Dan and Eric were sat at the table eating dinner.

"Where are you going Charles?" Lily asked.

"Me and Jenny are going out to dinner" I replied and Lily smiled.

"That's lovely" she replied. Everyone at the table turned and looked behind me looking slightly shocked, so I turned around. Jenny was wearing black stilettos, a black halter neck bandage wrap dress, her hair was curled lightly and her rich red lips were curved into a gentle smile.

"Hi" Jenny said.

"Hey" I replied smiling as my eyes trailed up and down her body "Shall we" I asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Chuck can you have her back by eleven, because of school tomorrow" Rufus said.

"Of course" I replied and me and Jenny left and I took her hand as we walked towards my limo.

____________________________________________________

A.N- REVIEW! I know this chapter's short, but the next one will be my longest one yet and very eventful. REVIEW! Please in your reviews can some people tell me what they like and don't like so fare PLEASE! P.S- I will be updating tomorrow! REVIEWS!!! (I WILL HAVE A HISSY FIT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW) :)


	14. Chapter 14

A.N- ENJOY!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Jenny ordered our food and she smiled at me across the table. Now what do you do on a date?

"So what are you going to do after school?" Jenny asked after taking a mouthful of her salmon.

"I'm still not completely sure. Lily say's she's going to hand over the company to me, but I think I still want to go to university. I don't know, it' difficult having my future in my hands and not knowing what to do with it" I replied taking mouthfuls of my food in between talking.

"It is going to be hard to know what to do with your life, but in the end you'll know what to do" she said smiling.

"I suppose your right. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure ether. I want to be a designer more than anything, but I do want to go to university. It's difficult" Jenny replied.

"I understand what you mean" I said.

"Chuck are you okay? You seem nervous" she said looking at me intently.

"This is the first date I've ever been on" I replied looking at my plate.

"Really?" Jenny said grinning.

"Yes" I said and looked up at Jenny to see she looked amused "It isn't funny" I said.

"I never said it was, I was just shocked" she replied.

"It's just what I've always wanted out of girls was never dates and kisses goodnight" I said.

"I've noticed" Jenny said as the waiter came over.

"What can I get for you sir?" he asked me.

"I'll have the white chocolate taut" I replied and motioned for Jenny to order.

"Er…I'll have the raspberry cheesecake please" she said and I noticed the waiter looking at Jenny in a way he really shouldn't, but she didn't even notice as she took sips of her wine.

"That's all" I said to the waiter and he looked at me shocked, before bowing his head and leaving.

"You look amazing" I told her.

"Thank you" Jenny said looking pleased.

"You look pleased" I said and she shrugged looking down. The waiter came and put there deserts in front of them and nodded at me before leaving quickly. I watched Jenny take a forkful of her cheesecake and put it in her mouth and sighed.

"This is amazing" she said taking another mouthful as I started to eat my desert.

"Thank you" Jenny said.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For taking me out tonight" she replied.

"That's okay J" I said smiling. We continued to eat our deserts until both of our plates were empty and Jenny stood, walked towards me, and sat on my knee. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as she kissed me, and I slid my tongue into her mouth. Because we were in a large private section, there was a large silk curtain cutting us off from everyone else, for which I was very grateful right now. She ran her hands through my hair and we broke apart when breathing was necessary, and I trailed kisses down her neck and she moaned, before she quickly stood. I looked up at her confused, but then she sat back down, but straddling me instead, with one leg on ether side of my own, and I put my hands on her ass. I continued trailing kisses down Jenny's neck as she pressed herself against me. She ran her hands over my chest as I nibbled on her ear. Jenny moved away from me slightly breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried I'd pushed her too far to soon.

"Yeah" Jenny replied smiling at me and I smiled back. Jenny stood up and sat back down in her own seat.

"Wow" I smirked at her action's and she blushed furiously.

"It's getting late. Shall we?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah" Jenny said smiling back and the waiter came through the curtain and stood in front of us with the cheque. I looked down at the cheque before quickly putting three hundred dollars in the folder and standing. Jenny stood and we both moved out of the curtain and walked down the stairs to the ground level, when I wrapped my arms around her waist and she moulded herself into my shoulder as we walked out of the restaurant. Once we were outside the restaurant i leaned down and kissed her gently. We were helped into my limo by the driver and Jenny rested her head against my chest once we were inside. Once we were inside our suite Jenny turned to me smiling.

"I'll just go and get changed" she said and left, and I went up to my room faintly hearing the sound of talking and the sound of the television from the lounge. I changed into a pair of navy pyjamas and sat on my bed, deep in thought.

"Chuck?" I heard someone say and I looked up to see Jenny stood in front of me wearing a white knee length nightie and looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I replied looking at the floor.

"It's the same thing that was upsetting you earlier, isn't it? You don't have to tell me, but I want you to know that you can trust me" Jenny said.

"I do trust you" I said looking up at her, and she sat down next to me "I enjoy watching your father reprimand you and Dan" I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding confused.

"My father would never care if I did something wrong, he just expects it of me. He's never cared about me. He hates me" I replied.

"Why would he hate you, you're his son" Jenny said.

"Because his beloved wife died giving birth to me" I said looking down at my hands "He never wanted me after my mother died. He was never there for me like a father should be, he didn't care what I did. You know the first hug I ever had…..was from a nanny. I never felt loved" I said realising tears had started to fall from my eyes, and I looked away from Jenny ashamed.

"Chuck I'm so sorry you had to go through that" she said taking my hand and I looked up at her to see she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I replied embarrassed.

"It's okay" Jenny said hugging me and I rested my head on her shoulder. It didn't take long for tears to fall from my eyes as I thought of the mother I'd never had and the father who'd never cared about me. We broke apart from each other and Jenny smiled at me.

"It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed" she said.

"Thank you" I replied "Do you want to stay with me tonight" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure" Jenny said and we both got under the covers and laid down. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laid her head against my chest, and I listened to her steady breathing before falling asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N- Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS!!!! Advice, criticism, praise, anything!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N-ENJOY!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly woke from an a fitful sleep. I leaned up and felt a soft, warm body under me and an arm firmly around my waist, as the memories of the night before came flitting back into my mind. I looked up to see Chuck sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent and relaxed. Chuck's usually so hidden and guarded, so I was really shocked when he opened up to me. He had looked so ashamed and scared, I'd never seen Chuck that way before, and I don't think anyone else has ether. I snuggled into his chest and I felt him stir under me, and tighten his arms around my waist.

"Morning" Chuck said and I looked up at him. He looked so cute with his hair ruffled and looking half asleep.

"Good morning" I replied kissing him briefly.

"What time is it?" I asked. Chuck looked to the side of his bed and his eyes widened slightly.

"Shit" he said. I looked to the side of the bed at his clock and it read 7:05.

"Oh no" I said quickly standing up, and Chuck slowly sat up looking completely relaxed.

"I have to go!" I said quickly leaving the room and he smirked at me. I went down to the kitchen to get to my room, where Serena, Eric, Lily and my dad were sat talking and eating breakfast, but when they saw me coming from Chuck's room, they immediately stopped and looked.

"Jenny-" my dad started sounding angry.

"Dad. Yes, I did sleep in Chuck's bed last night, but nothing happened, I spear. He opened up to me, and he needed me there" I said.

"Okay, I believe you. Is he okay?" dad asked.

"I think he Is now" I replied "But right now I have to go and get dressed, or I'm going to be late" I said running out of the kitchen and up to my room. I showered quickly and dressed in my white button up shirt and school shirt, baby pink tights, grey platform heels and a knee length grey coat. I added mascara and pink lip gloss, before going back down to the kitchen, where Lily and Chuck were sat.

"Hi" I said.

"I told Serena and Eric that you were coming with me so they left, is that okay?" Chuck asked standing up.

"Sure" I replied smiling.

"Have a good day" Lily said.

"Thanks" I said and me and Chuck left the suite and went down to his Limo, and once inside both our phones went off at the same time, and we both got our phone's out of our pockets.

_**C and little J swapping spit outside Milo restaurant in the upper east side last night, looks like Mr Bass has a new conquest, or could it be more cause they look very cosy, don't you think?**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Underneath the writing was a picture of them from last night sharing a kiss outside the restaurant.

"Well we knew it was going to come out sooner or later" Chuck said looking at me and putting his phone away.

"Yeah" I replied smiling at him as the car slowed to a stop.

"Come on" he said taking my hand and getting me out, helping me out after. We walked through the entrance.

"Great" I said and Chuck smirked.

"Just ignore them and carry on walking" he said. We both walked forward and ignored everyone's stares and went to the courtyard, and there were only two people there frantically copying from textbooks, and me and Chuck sat at a table on the far end of the courtyard.

"So now were everyone's latest business" I said resting my head on my hand.

"I'm afraid so. But there'll get over it once something new comes along" Chuck replied taking my other hand and I smiled.

"What do you have first?" I asked.

"French" he replied "You?" he asked.

"English" I answered.

"Will I see you at lunch?" Chuck asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"What's your third class?" he asked. I got out my timetable and checked what I had for the day.

"Spanish" I replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside your classroom" Chuck said.

"Okay" I replied and Chuck smiled at me.

"Jenny!" someone called and I turned to see Eric walking towards me smiling.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Do you wanna go to class?" Eric asked.

"Sure" I replied standing up "I'll see you after third period" I said to Chuck, and he stood up also.

"Sure" Chuck replied smiling and kissing me slowly. I smiled at him and me and Eric walked to English.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat in Spanish with Eric next to me, getting even more bored by the second. The English and Chemistry had been just as boring, and I was now scared I was going to fall asleep any minute. Who cares about Spanish anyway, it's not like it's going to help me in later like. And I wanted to see Chuck. Finally we were dismissed from class, and I put everything into my bag and stood almost running out of the room, and Chuck was leaning against the wall across from my classroom, looking like a male model. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck and inhaling his earthy aftershave.

"Hi" I said after I'd broke away from him.

"Hey" Chuck replied smirking "Come on, people are staring" he said and I blushed as he guided me away.

"Where are we going, the courtyard?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

"Then where?" I asked confused.

"You'll see" Chuck said smirking and taking my hand. He lead me to on to the sports field's and right to the bottom where there were a deep thick of large tree's. He lead me around a huge oak tree and on the other side was a large white fluffy blanket. On the blanket were two plates and different bowls and plates of strawberries, chocolate truffles, Cesar salad, spicy chicken wings, fish cakes, pasta, cheese cake and orange juice.

"Chuck" I said.

"Yes?" Chuck asked sounding incredibly nervous.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought you might like it. Did I go overboard?" he asked nervously. I turned and kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We broke apart and Chuck smiled at me.

"So you like it then?" he asked.

"Yes. Chuck I can't believe you did this for me" I said and we both sat down on the fluffy blanket, and Chuck rested his back against the tree, and I rested my back against his chest.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N-REVIEW! Can I have longer reviews PLEASE! The next chapter will be very long. (I want more reviews or I might stop posting, sorry for the ones who do review)


	16. Chapter 16

A.N- ENJOY!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I Wrapped my arms around Jenny's waist and leaned back against the tree. I had wanted to do something romantic for her and this lunch together seemed the best way, so I'd had one of my assistants sought it all out for me during class.

"Hungry?" I asked looking down at her.

"Very" she replied smiling and moving out of my arms to reach for the plate and the food. Jenny took a plate and put on some Cesar salad and two spicy chicken wings, and filled a glass with orange juice.

"What would you like?" Jenny asked looking at me.

"I'll have the crab cakes and salad" I replied and she put two crab cakes and some Cesar salad on a plate, filled a glass with juice and handed them both to me, as she began to eat.

"Thank you" I said starting to eat the meal as Jenny came and rested beside me.

"I can't believe you did this Chuck. It's amazing" Jenny said smiling at me.

"I'm glad you like it" I replied "So what are you doing for your free period?" I asked.

"I'm going-. How do you know what I have? She asked looking confused.

"I have my ways" I replied smiling "Now answer my question"

"Just going to the library and then home" Jenny replied.

"Okay, after lunch we'll go to the library then home" I said and she nodded, and we both put our empty plates down. Jenny curled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her gently, but as I was about to pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Jenny moved so she was straddling me and I trailed kisses down her neck, and her breathing hitched when I kissed a certain spot near her collarbone, so I sucked on the flesh there and she moaned loudly. She ran her hands through my hair and started kissing down my neck, and I angled my neck to give her better access. I groaned when she started sucking on my earlobe, and I crashed her lips back to mine and I felt her run her hands over my chest. I moved my hands down and gripped her hips and she moaned into my mouth, as we continued to kiss patiently. We broke apart breathing heavily and Jenny rested her head against my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Better than" she replied.

"Good" I replied smiling. Jenny leaned forward and pooped a strawberry into her mouth. It was a completely innocent act, but it looked so sexual. I watched as a dribble of juice from the strawberry went down her chin and neck, and slowly went down in her shirt. Oh god. Was she doing this on purpose.

"Do you want one?" Jenny asked looking at me and motioning to the bowl of strawberry's

"Sure" I replied smiling at her. She picked out a large strawberry and moved closer to me, moving the strawberry towards my mouth. I opened my mouth and bit down on the fruit and she smiled.

"Thank you" I said. Fucking hell, who new fruit could be sexual. She picked up another strawberry and bit into it closing her eyes, seeming to savour the taste of the sweet fruit. But I was seriously not thinking of fruit in her mouth right now.

"Chuck" she said.

"Sorry" I said and she smiled moving closer to me. She kissed me slowly and passionately, and I guided her down to the soft fabric of the blanket, and laid on top of her. I leaned up and put all my elbows, and trailed wet open mouthed kissed down her neck and across her collarbone as she ran her hands through my hair. Jenny pushed me onto my back, and straddled my stomach, kissing me passionately. She leaned down and nibbled on my earlobe, and I groaned when she bit down onto it. Jenny ran her hands over my shoulders and chest, then unfastened the first two buttons on my shirt and looked up at me. I smiled at her sensing she was worried this wasn't aloud, and she unfastened the rest of the buttons, until my shirt was open, and her eyes ran over my chest. Jenny pushed on my shoulders so I was lying flat on my back, then ran her hands all over my chest and gently kissed my adam's apple, and I sighed.

She trailed kisses down my neck, and down my chest, and I groaned loudly when she sucked on the flesh under my bicep.

God this girl learnt fast. She continued to trail kisses down my chest until she got to my belt, and she went back up again. Once Jenny got to my adam's apple again, she leaned up and kissed me slowly. She laid her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Wow. Your learning very fast" I said looking down at her to see her blushing and I smiled.

"Come on, your free period starts in 5 minutes" I said refastening the buttons on my shirt, then me and Jenny both stood.

"What do we do with all this?" Jenny asked motioning to the blanket and plates of food.

"I'll send someone later" I replied and she took my hand as we walked back up to school.

"How can you come with me, don't you have class now" Jenny asked.

"I had some of my classes changed, so we both have free periods at the same time now" I replied looking shocked.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm Chuck Bass" I replied smirking and Jenny smiled.

We walked through the school and to the school library.

"I only have to get two books, it won't take long" Jenny said to me as she walked down an row of books. She picked up a small thick book of a shelf and I looked at the title. _**Macbeth. **_She moved down a few more rows and picked up _**To kill a mocking bird. **_Jenny walked to counter and handed her library card and the books over to the friendly old women behind the desk.

"Thanks" Jenny said putting the books into her bag. We walked out of the library and out of the entrance, towards my limo.

"Chuck!" I turned around to see Nate walking towards me looking angry. He grabbed me by my collar and pushed me against the concrete wall.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nate said angrily pulling out his phone and showing me the picture from Gossip girl, of Jenny and me kissing.

"Nate-" I started.

"I wont let you treat her like all those other girls Chuck! Jenny isn't like that! What do you think your going to do, fuck her and then put aside? I won't let you hurt her!" Nate said furiously and banging my head against the wall, and pain shot through my head and neck.

"Nate, stop!" Jenny yelled grabbing Nate's arm and trying to pull him of me.

"I care about Jenny, and I wont let you use her" Nate said wrapping his hands around my neck.

"You're the one that hurt me, not Chuck!" Jenny yelled and Nate let go of me, looking at Jenny like she'd slapped him.

"What" Nate said looking at Jenny intently.

"I made one mistake, and then suddenly I'm not who you thought I was. But Vanessa did so many things, and you forgave her straight away. Do realise how much that hurt me? I thought that we could have been together, but you really hurt me" Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

"Jenny I….I'm sorry, I honestly never meant to hurt you. You mean to much to me. I'm not with Vanessa anymore. Jenny I don't wont you to get hurt, and I just want you to be happy" Nate said.

"Chuck he's…" Jenny started and then looked at me and smiled "He's different with me, and I know he cares about me. I really care about him, and he means a lot to me. I know how he's been with other girls, but he isn't like that with me. I understand you care about me, and I want us to be friends again" she finished. I was shocked by her speech, I knew she meant a lot to me, but I didn't realise how much she cared about me.

"Okay. I'm sorry, and I do want us to be friends" Nate said smiling, also looking shocked at Jenny's words.

"Good" she replied smiling.

"Jenny can I have a word with Chuck in private?" Nate asked and Jenny looked nervous.

"It's fine" I said and she nodded walking away to my limo and getting inside.

"Chuck I'm sorry. I just assumed, but you have to understand, I've seen you do it so many times. Jenny means so much to me…you really have know idea how much she means to me. I just don't want her to get hurt" Nate said.

"I understand that. But I honestly care about Jenny, and I don't want to hurt her, and I'm not going to force her into anything" I replied and Nate smiled.

"Good" Nate said and I smiled back at him.

"I should go" I said and Nate nodded slapping me on the back, and grinned. I got into my limo and smiled at Jenny.

"Is everything alright now?" she asked.

"Everything's fine" I replied and Jenny smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N- I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS! (I will defiantly continue this fanfic, cause I love it so much, and I love your reviews!)


	17. Chapter 17

A.N- ENJOY!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly went down went down to the kitchen and smiled at Lily and Chuck at the table as I sat down. The past week had been incredible. Me and Chuck had gone to school in his limo, then he would met me after third period and we would go and have lunch at a restaurant. But not today, cause he had to go to a Bass meeting. What would I do all day without Chuck?

"I'll drive you to school if you like" Chuck said looking at me across the table.

"Sure" I replied smiling and standing, and Chuck took my hand.

"Have a good day" Lily said smiling. Me and Chuck went down to his limo and got inside.

"J what's wrong?" Chuck asked looking at me intently.

"Nothing" I replied quickly and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to miss you today" I said and he smiled.

"Well I'll be back by six" Chuck replied.

"Maybe we could go out tomorrow seeing as it's Saturday" I said hopefully.

"I have to attend another meeting, but I was going to take you to the Vivienne Westwood show tomorrow" he said pulling out two tickets and handing them to me and I looked down at them.

"These are front row tickets! Chuck, I can't believe you got these" I said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like them" Chuck said, and I leaned forward and kissed him slowly as the car slowed to a stop.

"I'll see you tonight" he said smiling.

"Okay. I hope the meeting goes well" I said as I got out of the car, and walked into the entrance. I saw Eric on his phone across from me and went over to him.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hi" he said looking upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly putting my hand on his arm.

"Me and Jonathan broke up" Eric replied.

"I'm so sorry" I said shocked "What happened?" I asked.

"He cheated on me" he replied.

"Oh god. When did you find out?" I asked.

"Yesterday morning. He called me and told me afterwards because he felt guilty" Eric said looking down.

"Yesterday……wait why didn't you tell me before" I asked.

"Well you've been really busy with Chuck, and you seem so happy, I didn't want to bother you" he replied.

"Oh Eric, you should of told me, no matter what I'm doing or who I'm with" I said. God, had I really been that wrapped up in being with Chuck this week?

"Okay" Eric said "Let's not talk about Jonathan. What about you and Chuck, you seem very happy with him" he said.

"I am" I replied smiling "It's just everyone has this sort of……idea of what Chuck is like but…he's not like that with me…he's amazing" I said and Eric smiled.

"Wow. I've never seen Chuck like the way he is with you before, so it's serious?" Eric asked.

"Yeah…I think so" I replied still smiling.

"Hey!" someone called, and me and Eric turned to see Serena coming towards us grinning.

"Hi" I replied smiling at the older girl.

"Do you guys want to go shopping after school?" Serena asked.

"Sure" I replied then looked at Eric.

"I'm just going to stay in today" he said smiling, and Serena nodded.

"Okay" Serena said, and Blair came strutting over with her minions behind her.

"S, we have to go to class" Blair said glaring at me. Doesn't she get that it's not my fault that Chuck doesn't want to be with her?

"Okay" Serena said "Bye" she said smiling at me and Eric.

"What have you got now?" Eric asked after they'd walked away.

"Chemistry. You?" I asked.

"History" he replied sighing.

"I'll see you at lunch" I said smiling.

"Okay" Eric replied, and I walked of to my class.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I think you would look great in red" Serena said as we trailed through the dresses in a designer store.

"Maybe" I said.

Serena picked up a navy dress and put it against her body, looking in one of the floor length mirrors.

"So how are things with you and Chuck?" Serena asked.

"Great" I replied smiling and Serena looked over at me.

"Your really happy with him aren't you?" she said looking shocked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I can't believe how much Chuck has changed since he got with you. He seems so much lighter and more relaxed, and happy. I've never seen him like it before. He's so much better with you" Serena said smiling at me.

"Thank you" I replied. Me and Serena continued looking through the dresses.

"Hey look at this" Serena said showing me a one shoulder knee length yellow cotton dress "You would look amazing in this" she said handing me the dress.

"Okay" I said and Serena grinned. I went into one of the huge dressing room and put on the dress, then went back to show Serena.

"Wow. You look great" Serena said and I smiled.

"Thanks"

"But you know……I'm not done with you yet" Serena grinning and I smiled at her.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Serena walked into our suite grinning, with multiple bags in our hands, and Lily and my dad looked up at us from the table and smiled.

"Hey girls" my dad said.

"Did you have fun?" Lily asked as we put our bags down.

"Yeah, it was great" I replied and Serena nodded.

"Chuck's back. He's in the lounge" Lily said.

"Thanks" I said smiling and picking up my bags, and practically running to the lounge. Chuck was sat on the sofa leaning back in his suit, but with his tie loosened and his jacket on the end of the sofa, but when he heard me moving into the room, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey" he said and I put my bags down, and went and sat down next to him.

"Hi" I said smiling and leaning forward and kissing his passionately. God I'd missed him, and it had only been one day!

"How was your day?" I asked pulling my legs up under me, and turning to face him.

"Stressful. It was difficult. But I know I'll be as prepared as I can be when I take over the company" Chuck said "How was your day?" he asked taking my hand.

"Not bad. I spent most of the day with Eric, and then me and Serena went shopping, and that was really fun" I replied.

"I'm glad you had fun" he said smiling. I curved into his side, smiling, happy to just stay by his side.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N- REVIEW!!! I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be about 2000, maybe 2250 words.


	18. Chapter 18

I slowly dressed in a knee length white flowing dress, white pumps and a grey cardigan, then went down to the kitchen. Lily, my dad, Eric, Serena, Dan and Chuck were sat at the table.

"Morning" I said smiling and I got a collective of good morning's in return as I sat down taking a croissant.

"I have to go and see Jonathan" Eric said standing up.

"After what he did to you" I said looking at him.

"He want's to talk" Eric said shrugging "I'll tell you about it when I get back" he said smiling and leaving.

"I have to go to a meeting" Chuck said standing up.

"I hope you have a good day Charles" Lily said smiling.

"Thank you" Chuck said moving around the table until he was behind my chair. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, then whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you later" he said before standing up fully.

"Bye" Chuck said before leaving.

"I have to go study" Dan said standing.

"Dan, you need more fun in your life" my dad said smiling, and Serena grinned at me from across the table.

"Dad, I'm going to Yale in two months, so yeah, I do have to study" Dan said.

"Yeah, but Serena's also going to university in two months and she's not studying all the time" I said smiling and Dan glared at me.

"Well….me and Serena are doing things differently" he said and Serena grinned.

"Okay" I said and he playfully glared at me again before going to his room.

"What about you Serena?" Lily asked smiling.

"I'm not doing anything today" Serena replied "That's so sad" she said and Lily laughed, while my dad smiled.

"Jenny?" my dad asked.

"I'm going out with Chuck tonight" I replied.

"That's good" my dad said, surprising me.

"Where's he taking you?" Serena asked smiling.

"The Vivienne Westwood show" I replied and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Wow" Lily said smiling.

"I think he's trying to impress you" Serena said, and I noticed my dad smiling.

"Can I help you get ready?" Serena asked biting her lip.

"Sure" I replied smiling. Serena stood looking excited, came around the table and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Now!?" I said.

"Yeah, it'll take that long" Serena said.

"Is that an insult?" I replied and Lily and my dad laughed.

"Come on" Serena said pulling me out of the kitchen, and up to my room.

"Wait here" Serena said pushing me onto my bed, then leaving. Great, so now I'm Serena's Barbie doll. Serena came back in with two large makeup bags and a carry case.

"So, what are you going to wear?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"I was going to wear that yellow prada dress what I got yesterday" I replied as Serena opened one of the makeup bags.

"So, what's going on between you and Dan" I asked as Serena pulled my hair into a side bun.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at me.

"I think you still want to be with him" I replied as she added light blusher to my cheeks.

"Jenny….things with me and Dan are complicated right now" Serena said.

"It's always been complicated between you and Dan, but I can tell you still have feelings for him, and I know he still likes you" I said.

"Sometimes I think he want's to be with me….and than other times I don't" Serena replied applying rich red lipstick to my lips.

"Serena, Dan even liked you before he met you" I said and she smiled.

"So you think I should talk to him?" Serena asked putting some mascara on my lashes.

"Completely" I replied smiling.

"Okay. I going to make sure Chuck has a heart attack when he see's you" she replied grinning.

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes.

"I meant what I said you know, I really think Chuck trying to impress you, maybe he's trying to prove himself to you or something" Serena said filing my nails.

"Maybe" I replied. The door opened and Eric walked in looking hurt.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Oh Eric" I said putting my arms around him, as he started to cry.

"Eric I'm sorry" Serena said moving and kneeling down in front of us. Eric broke away from me and put his head in his hands.

"We had lunch only hour's before he did it, and everything seemed fine" he said and I took his hand "He lost his virginity to someone else" Eric said and his voice cracked as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said hugging him as he cried.

"I can't believe he did this to you" Serena said.

"What did he want to talk about?" I asked as we broke apart and he wiped his eyes.

"He wanted to tell me what happened, and to apologize. He want's me to forgive him, and for us to get back together" Eric replied.

"What did you say?" Serena asked sounding nervous.

"I said that after what he had done, there was no way I would ever forgive him, and that I wouldn't get back together with him" Eric replied and I smiled.

"I'm proud of you Eric" Serena said.

"I just don't want to think about Jonathan right now" Eric said "I'm going to go for a shower" he said standing up and leaving.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's tougher than people think" Serena replied before sitting back down next to me.

"Okay, let's make your Chuck dies when he see's you" she said grinning and I smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

I walked into the suite and Lily and Rufus came into the kitchen as they were putting there coats on.

"Hello Charles. How was your day?" Lily asked smiling.

"Eventful" I replied.

"I'm glad" she replied.

"Where are you going?" I asked taking my coat off and putting it on the side.

"Me and Lily are going out to dinner" Rufus replied.

"Okay" I said.

"See you later" Rufus said.

"Bye Charles. Have fun tonight" Lily said as they both left. I went up to my room and put my briefcase on side, before changing into a prada grey and white suit and perfectly polished shoes. I went down to the kitchen and sat down at the same time Serena came into the kitchen smiling.

"Hi" she said sitting down next to me."Hey" I replied. I heard the soft click of heels and turned to see Jenny walking towards me wearing a one shoulder yellow, knee length dress, black stilettos, and carrying a oversized black leather bag. Fuck. I continued to look her body up and down in shock. She looked absolutely amazing!

"Hi" Jenny said moving towards me.

"Hey" I replied standing up "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied "Bye Serena" she said.

"See you later" Serena replied grinning. Once we were in the elevator I took her hand.

"You look amazing" I said and she smiled. I leaned forward and kissed her slowly and passionately, resting my hands on her waist. We broke apart and I grinned at her.

"I missed you today" I said.

"I missed you too" Jenny replied as we reached the lobby. We walked out of the hotel and got inside my limo, and Jenny leaned against me as the car started to move.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Hectic. But I know I need to do this, for when I take over the company" I replied and Jenny moved away from me slightly, looking down at her hand's.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It's just….when you take over the company….I don't think I'll ever see you" Jenny said.

"J, I will be really busy, but I will always have time for you" I replied and she smiled as the car slowed to a stop. We both got out of the car and Jenny stared up at the large building.

"Wow" she said. There were flocks of people behind a barrier wanting to get inside the show.

"Is that Misha Barton?" Jenny said pointing to the front of the row, to wear a tall blonde women was being let into the show, and she turned to talk to her friend.

"Yeah" I replied "Come on" I said taking her hand and leading her to the front of the queue.

"Shouldn't we wait at the back" Jenny asked.

"No" I replied smiling and leading her to the guards at the front.

"Chuck Bass" I said to one of the large muscular guard's.

"Of course sir" the guard said moving the rope aside for us to pass.

"Thank you" Jenny said to the guard. "It looks amazing" she said looking around inside and I smiled at her. I led Jenny over to one of the assistant's.

"Chuck Bass" I said to her.

"Er…" she looked down at her list and than nodded "I'll be right back sir" she said before walking away.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked me looking confused.

"You'll see" I replied smiling at her. The assistant came back smiling handing me two passes.

"Thank you" I said and she walked away.

"What's are those?" Jenny asked and I handed them to her.

"VIP after party passes" she said looking at me shocked.

"You'll be able to meet plenty of designers with those, even Vivienne Westwood herself" I replied.

"Are you serious?" Jenny said and I nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me close.

"Thank you" she said.

"Come on" I said smiling and taking her hand. I lead her to our sits in the centre front row.

"I can't believe you did this Chuck" Jenny said and I smiled, leaning forward and kissing her gently, just before the lights went down and the music started.

"Chuck that's was amazing!" Jenny said her eyes ablaze with excitement after the show had finished.

"I'm glad you liked it. But now we have to go to the after party" I replied leading Jenny into the back, where there were about forty people talking and drinking all around us, and a server stopped to give us both champagne.

"Is that Domenico Dolce?" Jenny said pointing to a man in the corner of the room "And Stefano Gabbana ? This is amazing! Wait…is that Stella Mccartney….and Christian Lacroix? That's Alexander McQueen! Chuck, I think I'm going to die" Jenny said grinning and I smiled at her excitement.

"You should introduce yourself? I said.

"Oh, no I really couldn't" she replied. I noticed Jenny looking at Vivienne Westwood.

"Come on" I said taking her hand and leading her towards Vivienne Westwood and Stefano Gabbana as she protested.

"It's an honour to meet you, your show was amazing, though I'm sure you hear that all the time" I said and Vivienne smiled.

"I do. But I still enjoy hearing compliments" she said shaking my hand.

"My friend Jenny is a designer, and was dying to see you, but was to embarrassed to introduce herself" I said and Jenny blushed.

"It's lovely to meet you Jenny" Vivienne said smiling and shaking Jenny's hand.

"It's great to meet you" Jenny replied.

"So you're a designer?" Stefano said looking at Jenny.

"Well….an aspiring designer" Jenny replied.

"That's how we all started Jenny" Vivienne said and Jenny smiled.

"I think I'll leave you to talk" I said and Vivienne nodded and Jenny smiled at me, as the trio went back to talking.

I sat at a table across the room sipping on a glass of whisky, when Jenny came towards me grinning. She'd been talking to the designers for about forty minutes, and I'd enjoyed watching her excitement and her eyes come ablaze with happiness.

"Hi" she said sitting down next to me and sighing.

"Hey" I grinned "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied standing, and we both left went outside, and got inside my limo.

"So what happened?" I asked as the car started to move.

"After you left I talked to Domenico Dolce and Christian Lacroix. Chuck talking to them all was amazing, they are what want to be. They have so much experience in what they do" Jenny said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I replied smiling.

"Yeah, but that's not all of it. Vivienne want's me to meet her after school on Friday with some designs. Me and Vivienne Westwood!" she said grinning.

"I told you, you could do it J" I said and Jenny leaned up kissing me passionate and I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist as the car slowed to a stop.

"Come on" I said taking her hand and leading her out of the car, and up to our suite.

"I'll just go and get changed okay" I said.

"Okay" Jenny replied smiling. I went up to my room and changed into a pair of dark green pyjamas, checked my phone for messages, then went up to Jenny's room and knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in" I heard Jenny call, and I went inside closing the door behind me. She was sat on her bed in a lilac cotton knee length nightie with lace edging.

"Hi" she grinned and I smiled at her sitting down next to her.

"Hey" I replied.

"Thank you for tonight Chuck, it was incredible" Jenny said.

"I wanted to do something for you" I replied and she hugged me tightly and I rested my head against her shoulder.

"Goodnight" I said kissing her gently.

"Night" she replied smiling. I stood and left her room, going back up to mine and getting into bed, and falling into a calm sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

A.N- I hope you like this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Chapter 19

I slowly leaned up in bed after being woken to the sound of singing. Jenny. I stood and quickly dressed in a pair of grey jeans, dark blue shirt and a grey blazer, then left my room, and the singing got louder the closer I got to the kitchen, and I stood just behind the door listening to her, as she stood at the counter.

"We were both young, when I first saw you.I close my eyes and the flashback starts-I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.I see you make your way through the crowd-You say hello, little did I know...That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-And I was crying on the staircase-begging you please don't go...And I said...Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,It's a love story, baby, just say yes" Jenny sang along to the radio softly, and I smiled. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white strip top and black pumps, and she had her hair pinned up.

"Hi Chuck" she said turning to face me smiling.

"Hey" I replied going up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her slowly.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the notepad in front of her.

"Designing" Jenny replied and I looked at the design on the pad. It was of a purple 60's style halter neck dress.

"Where are everyone?" I asked.

"My dad and Lily are at lunch, Dan is with Vanessa, Eric is shopping and Serena is at Blair's" she replied turning and closing the notebook and smiling at me "Come on" Jenny said taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen and up to her room, and we both sat on her bed leaning back. Jenny leaned up and kissed me passionately and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling up on top of me.

"I've missed this" Jenny said. She ran her hands up my chest and over my shoulders as she trailed kissed down my neck, and I groaned my she sucked on my earlobe. I turned us both over so I was on top of her, and sucked on the sensitive flesh near her collar bone, and Jenny gasped. I ran my hands down her sides to her hips, and moved my lips back to hers, kissing her passionately as she moaned into my mouth. I moved my hands to the bottom of her t-shirt and looked at her, making sure she was okay with what I was doing. Jenny smiled at me and I lifted the top over her head and threw it on the floor. She was wearing a pale yellow and white bra with lace edging, and I moved my eyes back up to face to see Jenny biting her lip, looking nervous.

"Your beautiful" I reassured her kissing her gently and she smiled. I trailed kisses down her neck to the centre of her bra and around the straps and her breathing hitched. I started sucking on the flesh under her breast and she moaned loudly. I cupped her breast in my hand and she gasped, and she moaned as I continued to touch both of her breasts. Jenny arched her back against my touch and I leaned up and kissed her gently, then rested my head on her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking up at her.

"Great" Jenny replied smiling.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm fine, really" she said "Come on, let's go watch TV" she said and we both sat up, and she quickly put her shirt on. We both stood and left her room, going into the lounge and sitting on the sofa and putting the TV on, just as the phone rang.

"Hold on" Jenny said standing up and picking up the phone from the table across the room.

"Hello" she said. "Right okay" Jenny said sighing and putting the phone down.

"Blair's here with Serena's phone, she left it there by accident, I'll just go and get it" she said.

"Okay" I replied smiling and Jenny left. I went into the kitchen and picked out a bottle of wine and got the corkscrew of the draw when someone knocked at the door. I went and opened the door, and a tall curvy blonde young women stood smiling at me in a tight knee length dress.

"Hello, you must be Mr Bass" she said.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked.

"Morgan learen, I'm Lily Van der Woodsen interior designer, I came to have a look around, and drop some idea's off" she replied.

"Well come in, and look where you need to, I suppose" I said letting her in.

"Thank you. I'll start in the dinning room" Morgan smiled at going in the direction of the dinning room. I went back to the counter and took out to glasses, and opened the red wine when I felt a presents behind me. I turned around and Morgan pressed herself against me and ran her hands down my chest.

"What the hell d-"I started and she pressed me into the stone counter and pain shot through me. Morgan pressed her lips to mine and I pushed against her waist, but she continued to push me against the counter. Was this bitch a body builder in her spare time or what? I yanked on her hair and pushed her away from me and her body slammed into the opposite counter and she winched in pain. That's when I saw Jenny near the door with a look of shock and on her face.

____________________________________________________

A.N- Enjoy and REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20

I went down to the lobby to collect Serena's phone, and I saw Blair stood near the main desk smiling.

"I came to get Serena's phone" I said to her.

"There you go" Blair said handing me the phone.

"Thanks" I replied about to leave.

"So how are you and Chuck?" Blair asked grinning.

"Me and Chuck are doing great actually, but Blair's it's none of your business" I replied and she stopped grinning.

"He will hurt you. He'll cheat on you, or he'll leave you, or he'll disrespect you. But know matter how long it takes, he will hurt you" Blair said with an edge to her voice, like she knew something I didn't.

"You don't know that" I replied.

"Yes I do" she replied smiling.

"Just because you and Chuck didn't work, doesn't mean that we wont work. He left you, but you don't have to be a bitter, resentful bitch about it" I said and Blair glared at me. I put Serena's phone in my pocket, and turned away from Blair and went and got into the elevator. I quietly went into our suite and walked to the kitchen, and the sight before almost broke me in to. Chuck was being pressed against the counter by a gorgeous blonde women, as they kissed. How could he do this to me? I felt like my heart had been torn out, and tears came to my eyes. But the I noticed Chuck's hand pushing on the blonde's waist. He wasn't touching her, he was trying to push her away. Chuck yanked on the girls hair, and slammed her against the counter away from him.

"Jenny-" Chuck started looking devastated.

"Stop" I said to him "Get out. Now" I said to the blonde women and she looked between me and Chuck smiling looking triumphant, then left.

"Jenny I didn't-" Chuck started.

"Don't" I replied leaning against one of the counters.

"Please" Chuck said pleadingly moving closer to me.

"Chuck, don't worry, I saw you pushing her away from you. Just…tell me what happened" I said facing him.

"She came and told me her name was Morgan Learen, Lily's interior designer, and I've heard Lily mention her before, so I didn't think anything of it. Then she went into the dinning room, and I was opening some wine, when she just pressed herself against me, but Jenny you have to believe me…I really tried to push her away" Chuck said taking my hand, his eyes pleading with me to believe him.

"I do believe" I replied and he sighed.

"Thank you" he said.

"Blair did this" I said and he looked at me.

"What?" he said.

"When I went down there, she was acting weird like she knew something I didn't. She said that she knew for a fact that you would cheat on me. She set this up" I said and Chuck looked angry.

"I can't believe her. Well actually I can" Chuck replied. I wrapped my arms him and he held me close.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault" I replied looking up at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jenny, and I don't want you to have to think the worst of me" Chuck said and I smiled.

"I don't. But Blair obviously does" I replied.

"I don't care what she thinks of me, it's your opinion that matters to me" he said. I heard the door open and taking, and I recognised Lily's voice.

"Hello" Lily said as she came into the kitchen smiling.

"Hey" Chuck said leaning against the counter.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"I have my interior designer here. Morgan learen. She's amazing" Lily said putting her bag on the side.

"What?" Chuck said looking angry.

"Morgan, can you come in here please?" Lily said and a tall, pale, young redhead came in smiling.

"These are my step children, Charles and Jenny" Lily said to Morgan.

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you" she said holding her hand out to us and we both shuck her hand.

"Your Morgan Learen?" Chuck said.

"Yes" Morgan replied looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Blair sent a women pretending to be Morgan Learen, and she kissed Chuck, so I'd think he was cheating on me" I replied and Lily looked shocked, as did Morgan.

"Well…I'm sorry for the confusion, but I'm defiantly Morgan Learen" Morgan said smiling, and Chuck smirked.

"Good to know" he said.

"Know that's sorted, I think we'll start in my room" Lily said.

"Okay" Morgan replied and they both left talking as they went.

"So, that's the real Morgan?" I asked.

"Yes" Chuck replied smiling and I sighed.

"This is confusing" I said as my stomach rumbled. Chuck kissed me gently.

"You have to eat" he said.

"Fine" I replied going to the fridge and looking through the contents.

"Why don't you just order room service" Chuck said leaning against the counter.

"I like to cook" I replied. I bet Chuck had never even gone near a oven. "Help me cook" I said turning to face him smiling.

"You have got to be kidding" he replied looking at me in disbelieve.

"Come on, Chuck. Please" I said pleadingly.

"Fine" Chuck said shocking me. This was going to be fun, he probably didn't even know how to switch the oven on.

"What are we cooking?" he asked sounding slightly nervous.

"Pasta" I replied going to the cupboard and getting out a large packet of pasta.

"Can you get me garlic, onions, tomatoes, chilli's, turmeric" I said smiling at him as I stood in front of the oven, and got two pan's, and a sharp knife from the side. Chuck brought the ingredients and put them next to me, as he put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I peeled the onion and started slicing it, and tears came to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked looking at me worriedly.

"It's the onions" I replied smiling "Can you slice the tomatoes?" I asked "That should be easy for you" I said and he glared at me, starting to slice all the tomatoes. This day was crazy. First Chuck touching me this morning, then Blair sending some bitch to make me leave Chuck and now I had Chuck Bass cooking.

I put the mince, onions and tomatoes in the pan and stirred, then put the pasta in a pan of boiling water.

"Slice the chilli's and garlic please" I said to Chuck, and I watched as he did so with amusement. After putting all the ingredients into the pan, Chuck started stirring them and I sat on the counter.

"So what is this, I teach you how to be physical, and you teach me how to cook" he said smirking.

"Sure" I replied smiling. He drained the pasta and put it onto two plates, then put the sauce on the top, and turned to face me.

"Well done" I said jumping down.

"Please" he replied sarcastically. We both took our plates into the lounge, put the TV on and started eating.

"I'm going shopping with Morgan" Lily said poking her head through the door.

"Okay" I said, and I heard them leaving.

"This day has been so stressful" I said.

"I know" Chuck replied nodding.

"I just hope Blair gives up now" I said.

"Maybe" Chuck replied.


	21. Chapter 21

I put my books and pens into my bag, and left my chemistry class room, to meet Chuck. I went down into the courtyard, and saw Chuck talking to Nate on the opposite side.

"Hi" I said once I'd reached them, putting my bag and coat down on the table.

"Hey" Nate said and I leaned forward and hugged him. I had wanted to be with Nate so much, but then he'd hurt me, and now I was with Chuck, I wanted us to be nothing more than good friends.

"Hello" Chuck said smiling and I kissed him gently, sitting down next to him, as Nate sat a top the round table with his feet on the bench.

"How's your day been?" Chuck asked.

"Incredibly boring. I'm so glad this is the last week of school" I replied.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday" Nate asked Chuck.

"I was planning on going to the Mango club, and of course your invited" Chuck replied smiling.

"Great" Nate said.

"And maybe there I'll be able to get you a girl" Chuck said and Nate sighed.

"Fine" Nate said and they continued chatting as I got a chocolate muffin out of my bag, and began eating it.

"Your coming right, J?" Chuck asked.

"Sure" I replied nodding.

"I better get going, I'll see you later" Nate said smiling, and leaving.

"So in less than a week, you'll own Bass industries. How do you feel?" I asked turning my body towards him.

"It's a strange feeling really. I never thought my father had the faith in me to let me take over the company. I suppose it's between excitement and nerves, my father always thought I'd fail at everything, and I don't want him to be proven right" Chuck replied looking down at his hands.

"I know you can do it, Chuck" I said taking his hand.

"Thank you, you're the first person to actually believe in me" he said looking up at me.

"I should get to class" I said and he smiled as I stood and grabbed my coat and bag. He leaned forward and kissed me softly and I smiled when we broke apart.

"Jenny!" someone called and I turned to see Serena walking towards me grinning.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hi Chuck" Serena said and he nodded at her smiling.

"I'm going to go to class" Chuck said smiling and kissing my cheek, before leaving. I turned back to Serena and sighed.

"I need your help" I said.

"What ever you need Jen" Serena replied as we walked into the girls hall.

"I need you to help me find a birthday present for Chuck" I said.

"Sure. But he's going to be a really difficult person to buy for" Serena replied.

"I know" I said smiling.

"Right, I'll meet you after your last class" She said. Perfect. Now what the hell do you buy for someone like Chuck Bass?

_________________________________________________________________________________

"This is so hopeless?" Serena asked as we left another store.

"I just don't know what to get him" I said sigh as we walked down the street of shops. I continued looking through the windows of the shops, with the feeling of defeat increasing every second. Then I saw the store directly across the street. The windows were full of old fashioned jewellery with a modern edge.

"Come on" I said to Serena crossing the street and waling into the store, with Serena closely behind me. There was a middle aged looking women at the front desk, and she smiled at us, before going back to reading the papers in front of her. I walked down the row of jewellery. Diamond bracelets, cufflinks, diamond rings, ruby rings. It all looked old fashioned, maybe the 18oo's. And very expensive. Then I saw a large silver watch, with small diamonds around the edge. It stood out among the rest because of it's intricate detail and look of grandeur. I'm sure Chuck would like that, but it looks so expensive. Damn.

"What did you find?" Serena asked coming up behind me "Wow" she said.

"It's beautiful, but I can't afford it" I said sighing.

"Of course you can. Lily wants you to have what you need" Serena replied pulling out a new credit card, and it to me.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah" she said smiling.

"Right. Er…can I have this watch, please?" I said to the brunette women behind the desk.

"Of course miss" she said moving around to us, unlocking the glass casing, and taking the watch out.

"Would you like it wrapped?" she asked moving back round to her desk.

"Please" I replied. She put the watch into a small black box, and put it inside a delicate blue and white bag.

"That's $6000, please" the women said and I was sure I was going to collapse.

"That's fine" Serena said smiling and handing over the credit card. The women handed me the bag.

"Thank you" I said, and me and Serena left the shop.

"$6000!?" I said.

"Don't panic. Put this in your purse" Serena replied and I put the credit card into my purse, still in shock, as Serena put her hand out for a cab.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Once I was in my room I put Chuck's present in the bottom of my wardrobe, just as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called sitting on my bed, and Dan came in smiling.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to me.

"Hi" I said.

"So, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied nodding.

"Right" Dan said.

"Dan, whatever you wanna say, just say it" I replied and he sighed.

"How are things with you and Chuck?" he asked looking at me intently.

"Really good" I replied smiling and he nodded.

"I suppose I knew that. I look at you both and you look so happy together. I just don't want you to get hurt, but he really seems to care about you. He's a better person with you, I mean he's still an ass, just a bit less of an ass" Dan said and I smiled.

"I'll see you later Jen" he said kissing the top of my head, and leaving, and I laid down. So, it looks like everyone's accepting me and Chuck. Serena, Nate, Dan, my dad.

"Jenny" I look up to see Chuck coming into my room.

"Hey" I said smiling as he laid down next to me. He kissed me passionately, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello" he said smiling after we'd broke apart "So, what were you doing earlier?" he asked.

"Getting your birthday present" I replied smiling and taking his hand.

"Really?" he said resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to tell you what it is" I said.

"Fine" Chuck replied pressing a gentle kiss to my collarbone "Any idea what you want for your birthday?" he asked.

"You don't have to get me anything" I replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm going to get you something" Chuck said.

"Fine" I said frowning and he smirked at my reluctance.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N-REVIEW!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer-I don't own gossip girl or Ed westwick, if i did well...nevermind.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly leaned up in bed, stretching. Happy birthday to me. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in" I called sitting up.

"Hey" Jenny said coming into the room in her school uniform smiling, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Happy Birthday" she said leaning forward and kissing me gently.

"Thank you. So can I have that?" I replied indicating the small black box in her lap, and she started biting on her lip nervously.

"Sure, but if you don't like it….well I could get you something else-" Jenny said.

"Relax" I replied smirking and opening the box. Inside was a silver and black diamond watch, with intricate detail around the edge, and diamonds around the rim. I had been wondering what Jenny would get me all week, but this is not what I had expected.

"Thank you" I said smiling and taking the watch out of the box and looking at it more intently. The sun blared through the window making the diamonds glisten.

"So, you like it?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied smiling.

"Are you going to school today?" Jenny asked.

"No, I have a meeting" I replied and she frowned. "But I'll see you after school" I said and she nodded.

"I should go, or I'll be late" Jenny said and kissing me slowly.

"Okay" I smiled and she stood and left. I took a brief cool shower because of the July heat, and I dressed in a navy and black suit, and put the watch Jenny had got me on, then went into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Charles" Lily said smiling from the kitchen table.

"Thank you" I replied sitting across from her.

"That's a lovely watch" she said looking intently at my wrist.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Jenny" I replied and Lily raised an eyebrow still smiling.

"Look" Lily said frowning and pushing the newspaper towards me. _**Bass's new boss! **__Chuck Bass takes over his father's company, and is now a billionaire at 18!_

"Well at least it's actually true, and not rumours" I said.

"I suppose" Lily said nodding.

"I should go, I don't want to be late" I said standing up.

"I'm proud of you Chuck" Lily said.

"Thank you" I replied smiling.

"Your present is out side" Lily said smiling.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you've helped me enough as it is" I replied.

"Okay. But as I said your present's out side" Lily said.

"Right" I said and leaving, going down to my limo.

"Good morning Mr Bass, would you like to see your gift from Mrs Van der Woodson?" my driver Sam asked.

"Sure" I replied sighing.

"It's this way, Sir" Sam said and I followed him up the street and around the corner. There was a red Ferrari parked across the street, getting lustful glances from men.

"That?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Sir" Sam replied nodding and handing me a set of keys. Lily had brought me a Ferrari?

"I think I'll drive that today" I said and Sam smiled at me.

"Yes, Sir" Sam said going back to my limo. I went across the street and unlocked the car, getting inside. I put the key into the ignition, and the car came to life, purring softly. I drove down to Bass industries, and went up to the twenty-first story, with the meeting was taking place, still in shock.

"Good morning, Charles" Allen Carter, the head of the main department said standing and shaking my hand.

"Congratulations, Charles" Troy Phillips, my father's ex-assistant smiled from across the table. I was about to sit on the top left side of the long table when one of the heads of board held his hand out to stop me.

"Now that you are the head Bass industry's, you should sit in your father's old sit" he said motioning to the large leather seat at the top of the long table. I went to the top of the table and sat down. The seat felt powerful, but daunting.

"Now let's begin" I said and the twelve other men at the table looked up at me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you, Mr Bass" Troy said shaking my hand and I nodded.

"I'll see you on Monday" I replied leaving, and going down to my Ferrari to go and pick up Jenny from school. I drove through the upper east side to Constance, got out and leaned against my car. Now, I just wanted to see Jenny. I don't know what I'd do when I would have to work full time, while Jenny was at school. I saw her walking out of the entrance with a tall brunette girl, and she smiled when she saw me, said something to the girl and came towards.

"Hey" I said wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her passionately, slipping my tongue into her mouth, and Jenny ran her hands through my hair.

"Hi" Jenny said smiling once we'd broke apart, then she looked at the car we were leaning against.

"Wait….is this yours?" she asked looking shocked.

"Yes. Lily got it me for my birthday" I replied smiling.

"Wow" Jenny said and I kissed the side of her neck and she smiled at me. I looked up and realised there was a crowd around us whispering and staring at me and Jenny.

"Come on, we have and audience" I said and Jenny blushed, as we got into the car.

"Your wearing the watch!" Jenny said sounding shocked.

"Of course I am. You brought it me, and I really like it" I replied as I started the car "I can tell it's expensive J, and I don't want you to think you have to spend money on me" I said and she blushed.

"No, it's not that, it's just I didn't know what to get you. But then I saw this antic jewellery store, and the watch was in there. It just stood out among everything else there" she said.

"Okay. Know offence...but how did you afford this?" I asked as we got to a red light.

"Lily gave me a credit card" Jenny replied.

"It seems Lily's in the giving mood. She gives you a credit card, and me a Ferrari" I said and Jenny smiled.

"So, what time are we going to the club?" she asked.

"We're going to change, then go" I replied. I parked the car and we went up to our suite.

"I'm going to get changed" Jenny said and I nodded, and we both went to our respected rooms. I changed into a black and white suit and fixed my hair back, then went down to the kitchen. After a few minutes I heard the soft clicking of heels and turned to see Jenny coming down the stairs. She was wearing a green silk strapless, knee length dress, with a slight v shape in between her breasts. She had her hair curled and pinned up loosely.

"You look stunning" I said smiling and standing up.

"Thank you" Jenny said and I kissed her slowly.

"Shall we?" I asked offering her my hand.

"Sure" she replied smiling.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN- Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS!!! There is a link to a pic of Chucks car on my profile!


	23. Chapter 23

Me and Jenny walked into the Mango club, and up to a cut of VIP section.

"Hey" Nate said smiling from one of the large black sofa's. There were about twenty people drinking and dancing in the VIP area, and they smiled at me.

"Hi" Serena said sipping on a bright pink drink.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked Jenny, as we sat down on one of the sofa's.

"Surprise me" she replied smiling, and I went over to the bar to get our drinks.

"Here" I said handing her a cocktail and putting my shots down on the table in front of me.

"Are all those shots for you?" Jenny asked motioning to the twelve shots in front of me.

"Yes" I replied smirking and downing the first shot.

"What's in this?" she asked signalling to her cocktail.

"Vodka and fruit juice" I replied and she started taking small mouthfuls, as the music started and the black and white lights flashed above us.

"I love this song! Let's dance" Jenny said smiling and I took her hand leading her down to the dance floor and through the crowds of people.

It's you and me movingAt the speed of light into eternity yer,Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around youI'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you thereSo don't be scaredI'm right here babyWe can go anywhere, go anywhereBut first it's your chance,Take my hand come with me

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)Forever on the dance floor.  
Jenny wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her flush against my chest as we continued to dance. I nibbled on her ear and she gasped. She leaned up and kissed me passionately and I moved my hands to her ass. We broke apart as the music came to a stop, and I lead her back to our seats. We sat down and Jenny leaned into my side as I took another shot.

"There you go, brother" Serena said handing me a tiny box. I opened it and inside were a pair of diamond and emerald cufflinks.

"There from me and Eric" Serena said.

"Thank you" I said and she nodded smiling before going back to dancing with a tall, muscular guy. I wrapped my arms around Jenny's waist and she curled into my side. A server came over with twelve more shots and two more cocktails, putting then down on the table in front of me.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Jenny asked sipping on one of the fruit cocktails.

"Yes" I replied smiling and kissing her gently and she pulled me closer, running her hands through my hair and across my chest.

"Get a room" We broke apart to see Eric smiling and walking past us to the dance floor.

"Sorry" Jenny said blushing.

"Don't be" I replied smirking and she smiled. I turned to see Blair coming towards us.

"I need to talk to you Chuck" Blair said looking at were I was holding Jenny in my arms.

"Fine" I replied. God, this bitch was going to get a piece of my mind.

"I'll be right back" I said to Jenny, kissing her cheek and standing. Blair lead me out of the VIP area, through the club to the back, past the toilets to one of the hallways.

"Chuck-" Blair started.

"Why the hell did you send that women to my suite?" I said angrily.

"I did that for a reason-" she started but I cut her off again.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm with Jenny! I'm so happy with her, she means to much to me to have you hurt her, but you still wont leave us alone" I said.

"You and Jenny will never work. You need someone classy, mature, beautiful, elegant-" Blair started.

"Well that's obviously not you" I said and she looked hurt.

"You need to leave me and Jenny alone. Or I will do something you will regret" I said and walked away down the corridor, then went into the toilet. I flashed cold water on my face to cal my self down, and sighed. I walked out of the toilet to see Jenny leaning against the opposite wall and she smiled at me.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I replied smiling at her.

"What happened?" Jenny asked taking my hand.

"I just told Blair some home truths" I replied.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I said and she smiled leaning forward and kissing me slowly. I pulled her flushed against my body and Jenny moaned. I kissed her passionately running my hands down her sides, then started trailing kisses down her neck. I tucked on my hair and I pressed her against the wall, sliding one of my hands down to cup her breast and she moaned loudly, as I continued to touch her. I kissed her passionately and Jenny ran her hands over my chest, and I groaned at the feeling of her leg rubbing my calve. We broke apart breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked stroking her cheek.

"Great" Jenny replied smiling.

"You sure" I said and she nodded.

"Come on" she said taking my hand and leading me back up to the VIP area. I downed two more shots as we both sat down.

"Can I have one?" Jenny asked motioning to the eight shots in front of me.

"Sure" I replied smiling and she took one of the shots and downed it in one, just as Serena came over.

"Jenny, let's dance" Serena said.

"Okay" Jenny replied smiling and standing, as Serena lead her onto the dance floor as the music started. I downed another two shots and

I watched as both girls laughed as they danced to the beat of the music, and Jenny's came alight with her high spirits.

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.  
I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame  
I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party  
You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Jenny smiled at me from across the room as the song came to an end and she came back over to me, swaying her hips gently.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep" Jenny replied and I stood and took her hand leading her through the crowd. Once we were outside Jenny started shivering in the cool night air.

"Here" I said taking of my jacket and wrapping it around her tiny frame.

"Thanks" she replied smiling as we walked towards my Ferrari.


	24. Chapter 24

I slowly walked down to the kitchen, and sat down next to Eric at the table, as Serena and Lily chatted. I started eating an omelette when Jenny came running in looking frantic.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"My meeting with Vivienne Westwood is in like eight minutes, I completely forgot about it" she said pulling her coat on.

"Sam can drive you" I said and she smiled looking relieved.

"I'll see you later, if I don't die first" Jenny said. She ran around the table kissed me briefly before running out the door.

"She makes me feel tired, just looking at her" Lily said and I smiled as Serena and Eric laughed. There was a knock at the door and Lily went to open it.

"Hello Morgan, dear" Lily said smiling at the redhead.

"Hi, Mrs Van der Woodson" Morgan replied smiling.

"This is my son Eric, and my daughter Serena, and of course you've met Chuck" Lily said.

"Hey" Morgan said "Shall me start in the lounge?" she asked.

"Sure" Lily replied and they both went into the lounge.

"Did you have fun last night?" Eric asked.

"Yes…it was very interesting" I replied. Rufus and Dan came through the door chatting and sat down across from us.

"Where are Lily and Jenny?" Rufus asked.

"Jenny is at a meeting with Vivienne Westwood, and Lily is in the lounge with her interior designer" Serena replied.

"We were just talking about Jenny's birthday" Dan said and Serena grinned.

"I think we should throw her a party" Rufus said and Eric nodded.

"Defiantly, I mean she is turning sixteen" Eric said.

"Serena, do you have any idea's where we could have it?" Rufus asked.

"I think this club called Vanilla would be great" Serena replied.

"Okay" Rufus said nodding "Could you sort that out?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied grinning "I'll send out invitations to her friends too" she said.

"I want her to have an amazing night" Rufus said.

"How about an entertainer, or a singer" Eric said.

"But how would we get a singer, they'd cost a fortune" Dan said as Lily came into the kitchen smiling.

"Hello, dear" Lily said kissing Rufus "What are you all talking about?" she asked.

"Were going to throw Jenny a birthday party" Serena said obviously excited.

"We want a singer, but don't know how to get one" Eric said.

"Well I do have some connections, so I could try and get a singer" Lily said.

"I'll do it. My father had connections he didn't even need. I'll find out what artists Jenny likes, and work from there" I said and Lily nodded.

"This sound's like it's going to be like MTV's sweet sixteen" Serena said and Dan and Eric laughed.

"My sixteenth was nothing like this" Serena said.

"Because you were drunk and you can't remember any of it" I replied and Eric and Dan laughed.

"Thanks for that Chuck" Serena said and I smirked.

"What are brothers for" I said.

"So, Chuck your going to arrange an singer or band, and Serena your going to-" Dan started.

"Organize everything else" Serena said grinning.

"Right" Dan replied smiling. Jenny came through the door grinning and everyone stopped talking immediately.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her grin fading.

"Yeah" Serena said smiling.

"I should go back and help Morgan" Lily said.

"And I need to go to the studio" Rufus said.

"Wait" Jenny said her grin returning "I have some news" she said and Lily and Rufus sat back down.

"My meeting with Vivienne had to be short, because she's going to Italy this afternoon. But she looked at the sketches I'd done, and she was really impressed. She offered me the chance to work with her for a year" Jenny said.

"Congratulations" Dan said smiling.

"This is amazing" Serena said.

"I told her I'd have to think about it" Jenny said and everyone looked shocked.

"Your joking, right?" Serena said.

"Why would you do that?" Lily asked.

"Because, I wanted to make sure whatever I did would be okay with you" Jenny replied looking at Rufus and Lily "I know that you want me to go to school, and you don't want me to make the mistakes you did. I don't think you'll agree to let me work with Vivienne, so I wanted to tell you before I agreed to anything" Jenny said and Rufus and Lily looked shock at her speech.

"Jenny…I well.." Rufus started "What is it that she wants you to do?" he asked.

"I can go to shows and events, I can go into meetings with her, stay in with her when she's deigning, things like that" Jenny replied and Rufus nodded.

"But you'll still be going to school?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Okay" Rufus said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked looking hopeful.

"You can work with this designer" he replied and she went over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she said grinning and he smiled "What were you guys talking about before I came in?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Serena replied quickly, to quickly.

"Right" Jenny replied looking confused.

"Well…I should go and help Morgan" Lily said smiling and going into the lounge. Rufus sat down and started flicking through _Rolling stone _magazine.

"Hey" Jenny said kissing me slowly and I took her hand leading her up to her room.

"Congratulations" I said smiling as I sat down on her bed and she sat down at her desk.

"Thank you" Jenny replied "Are they hiding something from me" she asked as she picked up her I pod, and put the speakers in her ears.

"Who?" I asked.

"Everyone else downstairs. When I came into the kitchen, I felt like they'd been talking about me" Jenny said.

"Nothing, that I know of" I replied lying with ease. Jenny came and sat next to me on the bed and curled into my side, and I looked down at the artist she was listening to.

"It's going to be strange at school without you next year" she said looking sad and I brushed her hair out of her face.

"I know" I said "But we have the whole summer ahead of us now, and your going to be just as busy as me now your working with Vivienne Westwood. When do you start working with her?" I asked. Looking down at her I pod as the song changed.

"September 1st" Jenny replied.

"You like this artist, don't you" I said as she bopped her foot to the beat of the song.

"Yeah, she's awesome" Jenny replied and I nodded. This artist would be perfect for Jenny's party. Jenny rested her head against my chest and I smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN-Read and REVIEW!!! Guess what artist Chuck wants to get for Jenny!


	25. Chapter 25

I leaned up in bed and smiled. Happy birthday to me. I quickly showered and dress in silver sandals, white tulip skirt and a pale blue tank top, before going down to the kitchen. My dad, Lily, Serena, Eric, Dan and Chuck were sat at the kitchen table and I sat next to Chuck and he smiled.

"Happy Birthday" he said and I got a chorus of happy birthday's from everyone else, as I grabbed a croissant.

"Here" My dad said standing up and moving around to me and handing me a purple and silver wrapped box "Happy Birthday" he said kissing my forehead and I smiled. I opened the box and inside was a oval shaped locket on a long chain with diamonds and flower embellishment on the case.

"Thank you" I said smiling as he sat back down, and I stared at the pendant.

"Here" Serena said handing me a shoe box size gift. I opened the box a there was a pair of black Christian Louboutin heels inside.

"Thank you" I replied smiling.

"This is from me" Dan said handing me a small black box, and inside were a pair of dangly silver and diamond earrings.

"Thanks" I said kissing his cheek and he smiled.

"Me next" Eric said grinning and passing me a silver and pink and box, and inside was a long black pearl necklace with a small diamond cross.

"Thank you" I said grinning. Did I ever mention how much I love birthdays? Specially my own.

"Your present from me hasn't arrived yet" Chuck said smiling.

"I told you that you didn't have to get me anything" I said.

"Of course I got you something" he replied.

"Fine" I said and he kissed me gently.

"There's two more gifts over there. They were sent up while you were asleep" Serena said.

"There from people called Delaney and Nina" Lily said and I grinned. I went over to the stand and opened the gift from Delaney. Inside was a large Louis Vuitton shoulder bag. Delaney already had a Minnie shopping addiction, her buying me this was probably fuelling her habit. I smiled as I opened the next gift, and inside was a silver diamond charm bracelet, and there were two charms. A crystal pink heart and a tiny sowing needle with a thread through it. Wow. I clipped the bracelet my wrist and turned back to face everyone.

"Were going shopping" Serena said grinning.

"We are?" I replied smiling.

"Yep. Sisterly bonding time" she said and I grinned.

"Right" I said. I went over and kissed Chuck slowly and I felt him smile against my lips.

"I'll see you later" I said as Serena stood. "Bye" I said to the room in general before we both left.

"Do you know what Chuck's got me?" I asked as we got in the car.

"No" Serena replied quickly.

"Honestly" I said.

"I honestly have know idea, but I wish I did. But Rufus and Chuck were talking on Wednesday. I mean actually having a normal conversation" Serena said.

"Really?" I asked shocked. I thought the day when my dad and Chuck would get along is the day Blair would give her own clothes and food to homeless people.

"Yeah" she replied. Well, nothing else could shock me today.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Serena went into the kitchen laughing with our hands full of bags, and everyone at the table stopped talking when they saw me. Okay, this is getting weird.

"Hello. Did you girls have fun?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" I replied smiling "I'm just going to put these in my room" I said going up to my room and putting the bags on my bed, and I heard frantic voices and the slamming of doors. Okay, it's official, there hiding something from me.

"Hey" I turned to see Chuck coming through my bedroom door.

"Hi" I said smiling and wrapping my arms around him.

"Do you want your present now?" he asked as we sat down on my bed and I sighed.

"Come on J, you honestly didn't think I wouldn't get you anything did you?" he asked.

"No. Okay" I replied.

"Wait here" Chuck said and he stood up and left my room. He came back a couple of minutes later with his hands behind his back, looking nervous. I showed me his hand and on his palm was a tiny Yorkshire terrier puppy and I gasped.

"Ohhh" I said taking the puppy and stroking him "Oh my god" I said cuddling the tiny puppy.

"So you like him?" Chuck asked smiling.

"He's beautiful, I've always wanted a dog" I replied.

"I know" he said and looked up at him.

"How do you know?" I asked and he sat down next to me.

"Rufus told me" Chuck replied.

"So, that's why you were walking on Wednesday" I said and he smirked.

"Yes" he said and I continued to stroke the tiny dog, as he looked up at me with big, bright eyes. There was a knock on the door and poked her head through.

"Oh, he's so adorable" she said stroking the puppy's head.

"Have you told her?" Serena asked Chuck.

"Told me what?" I asked looking between the two.

"Oh...er…never mind" Serena said smiling, and quickly leaving.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked getting annoyed.

"We've organized a party for you" Chuck replied smiling.

"What?" I said.

"We've organized a party for you" he said slowly, as if I was dumb.

"You did that?" I asked.

"All of us did" Chuck replied. They planed me a party? Wow. There was a knock on the door and Serena poked her head through the door again.

"Have you told her yet, cause if you haven't I will" Serena asked sounding exasperated.

"Yes, I know" I said smiling still in shock.

"Good. Chuck, out. Now" she said and Chuck kissed me gently, before leaving, and I put the puppy down onto the bed.

"Right. This is your dress" Serena said showing me a pink bag. She curled my hair, and covered my lips with pale pink lip gloss , and added light blusher, eyeliner and mascara. The dress she had got me was a floor length, halter neck light gold dress, with beading thick beading around the waist. I put the dress on and a pair of silver heels and looked in the mirror.

"You look amazing" Serena said smiling and I turned to her. She'd changed into a black, strapless bandage dress.

"Thanks. So do you" I replied. Chuck came through the door, dressed in a dark grey and black suit, and he smiled at me, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

"You look stunning" Chuck said.

"I'll see you later" Serena said smiling and leaving. I went over to my bed and stared stroking my new puppy's head.

"What are you going to call him?" Chuck asked.

"Nickel" I replied smiling as the tiny dog curled into a ball.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied standing and Chuck took my hand.

_______________________________________________________________________________

AN- REVIEW!!  
There is a is a pic of Jenny's dog on my profile, it is the cutest dog in the world!

There is also a pic of Jenny's dress on my profile, it's an amazing dress!


	26. Chapter 26

Me and Chuck walked into the Vanilla club, and down the steps. It was pitch black and completely silent. The lights came on and there were over a hundred people in there, and they all started cheering. Wow. The club was completely black and white. White walls, black leather sofa's, black tables, white chairs, black bar. It looked amazing. We walked up a set of stairs and over to a large round sofa, over looking everyone else, and sat down next to Eric, Serena and Dan.

"Guy's, I can't believe you did this for me" I said and they smiled. Delaney and Nina came over smiling and sitting down across from us. Delaney was wearing a hot pink tube dress, with her blonde hair curled and pinned up at the back of her head. While Nina was wearing a black lace dress with thick straps, her jet black hair straightened within a inch of it's life.

"Did you like your present?" Delaney asked grinning.

"Yeah it was great, but if you keep shopping your going to have a shopping addiction" I said and Nina and Serena laughed while Delaney rolled her eyes.

"Did you like my present?" Nina asked her big green eyes alight with excitement.

"It was beautiful" I replied and she grinned.

"Oh sorry, this is Nina, and this is Delaney" I said motioning to the two and they all exchanged greetings. A blonde server came over smiling and Chuck ordered a large collections of drinks I had never heard of, and I leaned into his side. I looked around at all my friends, as they danced and drank, looking happy and excited.

"You know one of the best part of Birthdays?" Serena asked.

"What?" I asked smiling as the server put the drinks down on the table in front of us.

"Presents" Serena replied pointing behind me and I turned to see three tables covered with presents. There had to be at least ninety, maybe more.

"Wow" I said and Serena grinned. I started sipping on a cocktail, tapping my foot to the beat of the music.

"Let's dance" Delaney said and Nina grinned.

"Sure" I said smiling "Serena?" I asked.

"Defiantly" Serena replied. I kissed Chuck's cheek and he smiled. Nina, Delaney, Serena and me went on to the dance floor, and people smiled at me and wished me a happy birthday as I passed then.

Baby boy, make me lose my breathBring the noise, make me lose my breathHit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)Can you keep up?Baby boy, make me lose my breathBring the noise, make me lose my breathHit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)

OOOhI put it right there, made it easy for you to get toNow you wanna act like ya don't know what to doAfter I done everything that you asked meGrabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried youMoved so fast baby now I can't find youWe danced for another two songs, then went back to our seats laughing.

"Are you having fun?" Chuck asked as Serena and Dan started dancing.

"Yeah" I replied grinned and he smiled.

"I have a surprise for you" he said.

"There's more?" I asked. Then the lights went down to a soft glow and people looked around in confusion. I looked at Chuck, but he just smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. Bright red, blue, and yellow lazar lights started flashing around the large room.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention" a voice sang. You have got to be joking. Katy Perry came out from behind the black curtain smiling, at the large runway style stage. She was wearing a tight red halter neck dress, black stilettos and a thick black headband. People moved to the stage and started dancing around it, as Katy walked down it like a model.

"I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion, It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on, I'm curious for you caught my attention" Katy sang, then ran down to the bottom of the runway and started jumping up and down, and spinning around.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked itNo, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter, You're my experimental game, just human nature, It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave, My head gets so confused, hard to obey" she sang holding the mike out for everyone to sing along, and I grinned as I listened.

"How did you do this? No, wait, let me guess" I said smiling "Your Chuck Bass" I said and Chuck smirked.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked itUs girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist, so touchable, Too good to deny it, It ain't no big deal, it's innocentI kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it" She sang, then jumped off the stage and started running through the crowd, as they cheered.

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it" Katy sang, right in front of me, and everyone cheered, as I looked up at her in owe.

"Happy Birthday, Jenny" Katy said smiling in her sweet simpering voice.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Do you have any requests" she asked.

"Er…thinking of you?" I asked nervously.

"Sure" Katy replied. She went and sat down on the steps, and she had everyone's eyes on her.

"Comparisons are easily done, Once you've had a taste of perfection, Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seedYou said move on , Where do I go, I guess second bestIs all I will when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, Thinking of you What you would do if, You were the one, Who was spending the night, Oh I wish that I, Was looking into your eyes" Katy sang. I continued to listen to her, along with everyone else, completely in owe of her. Katy had a break after another two songs and people started talking about Katy.

"You did this?" I asked Chuck.

"Yeah" he replied and I smiled.

"First Nickel, then the party, then having Katy Perry here. It's been amazing" I said kissed his passionately.

"Can we go some where private and talk, please?" Chuck asked.

"Sure" I replied and we stood up and he lead me up the stair to the roof. We went over and leaned against the edge, looking out over the bright New York lights.

"You mean so much to me. You've helped me so much" Chuck said taking my hand "You trusted me, and you had faith in me, on ones ever done that before. You've been there for me, and just by doing that you've changed me. Right now I can't see my life without you" Chuck said and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I got you this" he said pulling out a box from inside his jacket, and opening it. Inside was a thick sunflower diamond wreath, and I gasped. Each diamond shone and glistered in the moon light, and I couldn't take my eyes off the necklace.

"Chuck you shouldn't have-" I started.

"Of course I should. Do you like it?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. It's beautiful" I replied. Chuck took the necklace out of the case, and moved behind me, and I lifted my hair up. He clipped the necklace in place, and I touched it at my neck. My feelings for Chuck, were so intense and unique, I didn't even know what it was called. But I knew that I couldn't lose him.

"You look beautiful" he said and I smiled. Chuck looked at me intently, like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I love you" Chuck said, and I felt my heart pull and my stomach tense.

"I love you too" I replied, and Chuck looked at me in such a strange way, as if he could believe someone felt so strongly about him. Chuck leaned forward and kissed me passionately.

"Shall we go back down?" he asked smiling.

"Sure" I replied and he lead me back down to the party.

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, We fight, we break up, We kiss, we make up, You, you don't really wanna stay, no, You, but you don't really wanna go, oh, You're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in and you're out You're up and you're down" Katy sang dancing on the stage, as everyone danced along. We went back over to her seats and ordered more drinks, and I leaned into Chuck's side.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN- REVIEW!!

There is a picture of Jenny's amazing necklace on my profile!


	27. Chapter 27

I walked into the kitchen and sat next to Eric. Eric stood and put his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going on a date" he replied smiling "I'll see you later" Eric said before leaving. Great. So me and Rufus were left together in a room, alone. Perfect. Well, I had to ask him sooner or later.

"Rufus?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Rufus asked looking up from his newspaper.

"You know how much I care about Jenny don't you?" I asked and he sighed putting the newspaper down.

"Honestly, Chuck, when you first started dating Jenny, I did think you were going to hurt her. But, you really do care about her. I've seen that in the past few weeks, it's obvious, just by the way you look at her" he said and I smiled.

"I love her" I said and shock filled Rufus's face.

"I think I knew that. Or that it would end up that way" Rufus said smiling. "I saw that diamond necklace last night. It must have been very expensive" he said.

"She deserves it" I replied and he smiled. "But there is something I wanted to ask" I said and he nodded.

"I wan to take Jenny on holiday" I said.

"Alone?" Rufus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I just want her to have a good time. And in September I'm going to be head of Bass industries, and working all the time, and Jenny's going to be at school, and working with Vivienne Westwood. We'll hardly see each other. You can you trust me with Jenny, I just want to spend some time with her" I said, stilling expecting him to say no.

"I do trust you with her, and I know Jenny's sixteen. Where do you want to take her" he asked.

"I was thinking Paris or Italy" I replied and he nodded.

"How long for?" Rufus asked.

"A week, maybe two" I replied.

"Okay" he said nodding.

"Thank you" I replied smiling "I'm going to go up at see her" I said standing up, and going up to Jenny's room, and knocking on the door. Jenny came and opened the door, smiling.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I replied kissing her passionately and she ran her hands through my hair, as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me.

"I have something to ask you" I said, after we'd broke apart.

"What?" she asked. I sat down on her bed, as she went back to putting a purple halter neck dress on a manikin.

"Do you want to go on holiday?" I asked and she turned to look at me in shock.

"What?" Jenny said.

"Do you want to go on holiday?" I repeated slowly.

"With you?" she asked.

"Well, unless you want to be with someone else" I replied smirking.

"Chuck, you've already given me so much-" Jenny started.

"You deserve everything I give you. J, we're going to be really busy next month, and I want to spend time with you" I said "And your fathers already agreed to let me take you" I said smiling.

"Okay" Jenny replied smiling.

"Good" I said. There was a knock at the door, and Rufus poked his head through.

"Chuck?" he said "There's a call for you" he said.

"Thanks" I said and Rufus left smiling.

"I'll be right back" I said to Jenny standing up, and leaving. I went down into the hall and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mr Bass, there's a Bass industry ball tonight. A celebration for it's new head. It's important that you attend" Alan said.

"Right" I said.

"Unless you don't want to attend" Alan said.

"No, it's fine" I replied "Thank you, Alan" I said.

"Goodbye Charles" he said.

"Bye" I replied putting the phone down. I went back up to Jenny's room, and went inside. She was cutting off about four inches of the bottom of the dress on the manikin, and she turned to look and me, standing up.

"There's a Bass industry ball tonight. Do you want to go?" I asked her sitting down on her bed.

"Sure" Jenny replied smiling. Great.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm going to meet every important person at Bass industries tonight, and I have to make a good first impression, and for some of them, a good second impression, seeing as the first time they saw me, I was with two prostitutes and smoking drugs" I said.

"Chuck" she said her face softening "I know how much this means to you, everyone always expects you to fail, and you want to prove them wrong. But the members of the board know what you can do. In the end, your father trusted you" she said and I smiled. "I have faith in you" Jenny said taking my hand. Serena poked her head through the door grinning.

"Oh...sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, it's fine" Jenny replied smiling.

"Do you want to open all your presents now?" Serena asked.

"I can't right now, I have to go and buy a dress for the Bass ball" Jenny said and Serena nodded.

"I heard about that" Serena said.

"But we can open them later, right? I'm going to need help getting through them all" Jenny said and Serena grinned.

"Sure" she said before leaving.

"I should go and get a dress now" she said and I kissed her passionately and slowly, and she moaned.

"Okay" I replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I went down to the kitchen, after changing into a black suit. I sat down next to Dan and he nodded at me. Serena and Eric talked about Eric's date, and Lily and Rufus talked to quietly to here. I hear the gentle clicking of heels and I turned to see Jenny coming down the stairs. Her hair was curled and pinned up in a bun. She was wearing a light green floor length dress, with short sleeves, and beading around the trim. She took my breath away.

"Hi" Jenny said smiling.

"Hey" I replied taking her hand and I noticed everyone else staring at her in owe as well.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied and we left. We walked down to my limo and I helped her inside.

"You look stunning" I said and she smiled.

"Thank you" she replied "Don't be nervous" Jenny said and I smiled at her as she took my hand, as the car slowed to a stop. We got out and the large building shone in the black light. We walked up the steps and into the building. There were people talking, drinking and dancing everywhere. There was a band in the corner and a set of twenty tables.

"Charles!" I turned to see Alan walking towards me smiling.

"Alan, this is my girlfriend Jenny" I said motioning to her.

"It's lovely to meet you Jenny, your obviously a saint to be able to handle Charles" Alan said and Jenny laughed.

"Come on over" Alan said leading us to where a group of the board members were talking and drinking.

"Good to see you Chuck" Troy said shaking my hand, then Jenny's.

"So, Mr Bass, what can you do for Bass industries?" I tall man, greying man asked, who looked strangely familiar. Oh great, he was the one who saw me with two hookers, no wonder he's sceptical.

"I'm not going to pretend. My father never had faith in me, so I never thought he'd give me the company. And with a father like mine, I've learnt a lot, and I'm willing to learn more. Bass industries means a lot to me, and I know a lot of you are sceptical of me, and I understand, but I will prove you wrong" I said and the man nodded smiling slightly. Jenny smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

________________________________________________________________________________________

AN- REVIEW!!!

There is a picture of Jenny's gown on my profile, it is the most amazing dress I've ever seen!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

I slowly went down to the kitchen and sat next to Chuck, as Lily and Rufus spoke quietly opposite us.

"I've arranged it" he said looking at me.

"Arranged what?" I asked confused.

"The holiday. Unless you've changed your mind" Chuck replied looking slightly worried.

"Oh. No. I mean I still want to go" I said smiling and he nodded looking relieved "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Rome" he replied "For two weeks" he said.

"Wow" I replied smiling "When do we leave?" I asked.

"Whenever you want" he replied.

"What do you mean? Haven't you got the tickets?" I asked confused.

"Were using my father's private jet. Well it's mine now, I suppose" Chuck said smiling.

"Private jet?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, unless you uncomfortable with that" he replied.

"Oh no, the jet's fine" I said and he nodded.

"So, when do you want to leave?" I asked.

"Tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Tonight? You have got to be joking. I have to buy clothes and pack and-" I started.

"You have time. You can go shopping with Serena, then pack. We'll be in Rome by tomorrow morning" Chuck said and I nodded. It was a good idea, I suppose.

"Okay" I replied nodding and he smiled as Serena came in the room, texting on her phone, and she sat next to me sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"Blair is driving me CRAZY!" she replied and I smiled.

"Do you want to go shopping?" I asked and she looked relieved.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I need to get clothes for the summer" I replied.

"Oh yeah, your holiday. Perfect. Come on" Serena said standing up.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah" Serena replied. I kissed Chuck briefly before standing up, and me and Serena left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Serena walked around a designer store, trailing through the new summer collection. So fare I had I had a pair of white shorts with button detailing, silver gladiator sandals, a bright yellow summer dress and a floral tunic. I continued walking around when I saw a large selection of lingerie, and I stared at the garments.

"Jenny" Serena said coming towards me smiling.

"Oh. Er…" I said blushing. Okay, this was officially embarrassing. I looked at the floor and Serena laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed" she said moving closer to the lingerie.

"I mean, like I…thought for the holiday-" I started.

"Wait. Is Chuck forcing you t-" Serena started.

"Serena. Chuck has never forced me into anything physical. It's the complete opposite, actually" I said sighing.

"Oh. So, you want more?" Serena asked. I can not believe I was talking about this with her, but…I suppose it's just something what sisters would do.

"Yes. But he's always worried about making sure he's not pushing me to fare. So, like…" I said biting my lip "…I mean while were on holiday…" I trailed off.

"Oh" Serena said than after a few moments she smiled.

"How about this?" Serena asked signalling to a pale pink and white corset.

"I'd need boobs to wear that" I replied and she grinned.

"Come on" she said taking my hand, and leading me around all the lingerie.

"So, does Chuck know what your planning?" Serena asked.

"No" I replied touching a black silk and lace baby doll dress.

"This would look great on you" Serena said taking the dress of the rack and handing it me.

"So, where is he taking you?" she asked.

"Rome" I replied and she smiled.

"One of the most romantic places in the world" Serena said and I smiled.

"He told me he loves me" I said and shock filled Serena face, before she smiled.

"And you love him to" Serena replied. It wasn't a question.

"Come on. We have to get you sorted if your leaving tonight" she said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled my suitcase out from my wardrobe, put it on my bed, and unzipped it. I spread all my new clothes across my bed, but kept the lingerie in it's bag on the floor. There was a knock on the door and I kicked the lingerie bag under my bed.

"Come in!" I called and Chuck came in smiling.

"Hey" he said and I kissed him passionately and he put his hands on my waist.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"I just came over to tell you that were set to leave at eight" he said and I nodded.

"Thanks" I replied.

"I'll leave you to pack" he said moving away from me, before stopping "You missed one of your bags" he said bending down to pick up the lingerie bag that was poking out from under my bed.

"Thanks!" I said quickly grabbing the bag, and he looked confused.

"Okay. I'll see you later" Chuck said kissing my cheek, and leaving. Oh my god, that was close! I emptied the lingerie into the bottom suitcase and folded the rest of my clothes on top. I went into my bathroom, grabbed my toiletries and put them inside my suitcase, as well as my sketchpad and I pod, before zipping it up and sitting down. I went down to the kitchen and sat next to my dad.

"So. When are you and Chuck leaving?" my dad asked looking at me.

"Nine" I replied smiling and he nodded.

"I thought you were okay with me going on holiday with Chuck" I said.

"I am" he replied.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't believe how serious you and Chuck are now. Honestly I thought it wouldn't last. Or he'd hurt you. But it's not like that. Chuck's not like that" my dad said "He means a lot to you doesn't he?" my dad asked smiling.

"Yeah. You have know idea" I replied smiling.

"I love you, Jenny" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too" I replied feeling close to tears.

"Have fun on your holiday" he said.

"I will" I replied as he wiped away a stray tear and I smiled. Lily, Dan, Serena, Eric and Chuck came in from the lounge, and I went to hug Chuck.

"Are you ready to go?" Chuck asked taking my hand.

"Yeah" I replied smiling.


	29. Chapter 29

Enjoy!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was sat in a huge recliner chair, in Chuck's private jet. Chuck was sat across from me leaning back and looking out the window.

"Hi" I said stretching in my seat.

"Hey" Chuck replied smiling.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked sitting up.

"About half an hour after we set off" he replied and I sighed.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't worry about it, I fell asleep not long after you did" he said and I nodded "Where about to land" Chuck said and I smiled looking out of the window, as the huge jet came down to the ground. We stood and left the plane, and one of Chuck's assistant's brought our bags out behind us. There was a black limo waiting for us in front of the jet. We got inside and I moved into Chuck's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yeah" I replied smiling "Where are we staying?" I asked.

"The Westin Excelsior" he replied.

"I'm sure I've heard that name before" I said and he shrugged as the car slowed to a stop, and I grinned.

"Your really excited aren't you?" Chuck asked smiling as we got out.

"Yeah, I've never been to Europe before, and I think Italy's amazing, and-" I stopped looking up at the hug white hotel before me.

"Wow. Where staying here?" I asked.

"Yes" Chuck replied taking my hand as a bellhop came and took our bags. We walked inside, and I almost fainted. It was the most amazing place I had ever been in my life.

"Come on" he said smiling, and leading me towards the main desk.

"Chuck Bass" he said to a brunette women behind the desk, and she looked down at the computer screen.

"Here you go, Sir" she said with a strong Italian accent, handing Chuck a card "I hope you have a wonderful stay" she said smiling. We went up to our room, and I looked around the suite in astonishment. It was old fashioned and classic. It was gold, brown and white, and a huge painting on the curved roof.

"This is amazing" I said turning around as Chuck tipped the bellhop.

"I thought you'd like it" he replied smiling. We both sat down on two of the large chairs.

"I was thinking we'd go out and see the sites, if your up for it" Chuck said.

"Sure" I replied smiling "I'll just go and freshen up" I said and he nodded. I went into the large bathroom with my bag, and took a quick shower. I dressed in a light yellow, knee length cotton dress, and white sandals. I went back into the main room.

"Ready?" Chuck asked coming back into the room with slightly damp hair, and wearing a new set of clothes. He was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white button down shirt, with the sleeves up and the top four buttons open.

"Yeah" I replied smiling and we went down, and left the hotel.

"So. Where to?" I asked smiling as we walked down the street.

"The Vatican city?" Chuck asked also smiling.

"Sure" I replied excitedly.

After four hours of sightseeing we walked down one of the small streets laughing.

"That was amazing! The Vatican is huge" I said and he smiled.

"I'm glad your enjoying it. Do you want some ice cream?" Chuck asked.

"Sure" I said wiping my forehead. God, it was hot. Chuck lead me onto another street and across to a small ice cream pallor.

"There's double the sugar in Italian ice cream, so don't have to much" he said, and we both got our ice cream in plastic pot's, before leaving.

"So, where to now?" I asked taking a mouthful of ice cream, as we walked down the street.

"The Trevi fountain?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied grinning and he smiled, leading me down the street, and within ten minutes we were at the Trevi fountain, and I gasped.

"Wow" I said.

"That's what I said the first time I saw it" Chuck said leading me right to the front, as tourists milled around the monument.

"It took a hundred years to build this" he said as we lent against the fountain.

"No wonder people say Rome wasn't built in a day" I replied and he grinned. I looked down into the water, and there were hundreds, no thousands, of shimmering coins in the bottom.

"People come from all over the world to make a wish and through a coin into the Trevi fountain" Chuck said noticing my confusion.

"Oh" I said smiling and Chuck handed me a shiny gold coin.

"Go on" he said smiling. I turned around and closing my eyes, and thinking of a wish. I smiled and tossed the coin over my shoulder into the fountain.

"Thank you" I said smiling at Chuck.

"What for?" he asked.

"This. Taking me to Rome. All of it" I said and he smiled, kissed me slowly and I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling into his kiss.

"I love you" I said and he grinned.

"I love you too" he replied taking my hand and leading me away from the fountain.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing. Just stay at the hotel" I replied.

"Sure" he said smiling and we walked back to the hotel.

"What do you want to eat?" Chuck asked as we sat down in our suite.

"Pizza?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course" he said standing up and going over to the phone.

I leaned back into the chair, watching Chuck. knew what I wanted, and I knew I was completely ready. Chuck came back and sat next to me, and I smiled at him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

I curled up in the sofa, pulling my legs under myself, as Chuck went to answer the door. He came back a few minutes later with a large silver trolley. There was a large pizza, chocolate cake and champagne. Wow. He pulled the trolley next to where we were sat, grabbed the remote of the table, and sat down next to me. I took two plates and placed a slice of pizza on each, handing one to Chuck. I watched as he filled two glasses with champagne and handed one to me.

"Pick what you want to watch" Chuck said smiling, and handing me the remote. I switched on and flicked through the channels until the opening credits of a film flashed on the screen.

"Can we watch this?" I asked nervously. Chuck would not want to watch Romeo and Juliet.

"Sure" he replied smiling and taking a sip of his champagne. I curled into his side taking a bite of pizza.

"Do you like this film?" Chuck asked after about ten minutes, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah. It's a proper chic flic" I said and he rolled his eyes, smiling "And Leonardo DiCaprio's hot" I said and Chuck turned his head to the side, raising his eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well…I mean…yeah" I said and he smiled "He looks pretty damn good for thirty four" I said resting my head on Chuck's shoulder.

"Any other crushes?" he asked smirking.

"Well. Know you mention it, yes. Robert Pattinson. God, he's gorgeous. I think that's it. Oh no…Shia Labeouf" I said grinning, and Chuck shuck his head, smiling. I took a sip of my champagne.

"Well, that's damaged my ego" he said and I laughed. I turned away from the screen and smiled at him.

"But of course your better" I said kissing him slowly, drawing out his tongue. He smiled and I curled back into his side, continuing to watch the film. When Romeo and Juliet kissed passionately, I sighed, and Chuck looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I like that idealism. That you could love someone so much, and so completely, that at the prospect of losing them, you kill your self. It's so romantic. But it is a bit unrealistic" I said.

"I suppose. But a lot of people have been known to kill them self after there partners die, because they can't handle life without them" he said and I nodded. He watched my face intently, like he was searching for something, and I blushed. Chuck gently stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch, sighing.

"I love you" Chuck said.

"I love you too" I replied smiling. I curled into his side as he twisted my hair around his finger, and we continued to watch the film. Tears slipped down my face when Juliet woke up to find Romeo dead.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked piping the tears away with his thumb.

"Yeah. It's just so sad" I said and he smiled.

"I know" he replied brushing my hair away from my face "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Er…" Chuck trailed off.

"What?" I asked taking his hand.

"Do you want to sleep on your own…or with me" Chuck asked, and I could tell he meant to just "sleep"

"I'll sleep with you" I replied and he smiled. I did not mean to "Just sleep". We both stood and he lead me to the huge master suite. It was white and gold everywhere, and I smiled.

"I'll just go and get changed" I said and he nodded. I picked up my bag and went into the en suite. I went to the bottom of my suite case and pulled out the large bag of lingerie, them put it on the side. I had a quick shower to calm myself down, and then picked up the bag nervously. Inside was a black baby doll dress, lacy red bra and panties, a mid thigh length black silk dressing gown, white and gold bra and panties, navy bra and panties, two pairs of black stockings and a red garter. Wow. Right. I put on the red lingerie, black stockings, red carter, a pair of black stilettos, then put the baby doll dress over the top. I sighed and than walked into the bedroom. Chuck was sat on the bed wearing a pair of blue pyjamas, with his back to me. When he heard me behind him, he turned, and shock and lust filled his face.

"Jenny. What are you doing?" he asked turning completely around.

"What do you think" I replied smiling, and sitting down on the bed and taking his hand.

"Jenny, you don't have to do this. I don't want to pressure you. I may want to have sex with you but I wouldn't pressure you. I love you" he said sincerely and I smiled.

"I know you do" I said "You can look at me you know" I said smiling, noticing him looking at the wall.

"When I'm trying to resist you, when you look like this, looking at you is not a good idea" Chuck replied and I smiled.

"Do you really think I would do this if I wasn't ready? You've never pressured me, and now I'm ready. Chuck, I want this" I said and he looked at me.

"Your sure?" he asked stroking my cheek.

"Yes" I replied smiling, honestly and he smiled in return.

"You look…fuck…you look so hot" Chuck said his eyes travelling up and down my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist, then grabbed me and pulled me flush against him, kissing me passionately, and I moaned, kicking my shoes off. He laid me down gently, and laid down next to me, leaning over me. He trailed kisses down my neck and I pulled his top over his hand, throwing it to the floor, and running my hands over his chest. Chuck moved his hands from my waist to the bottom of the dress and he quickly pulled it over my head. Chuck's face filled with lust as his eyes moved up and down my body, as his fingers fiddled with the garter on my thigh.

"Jenny. When did you get these?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yesterday, when I went shopping with Serena" I said and he nodded absently. He trailed kisses up my stomach and unclipped my bra, and threw it on the floor. He started touching me gently and I arched of the bed, moaning. He continued touching me and started kissing my neck, than replaced his hands with his mouth and I gasped, threading my fingers through his hair. He moved his hands to the side of my thighs, as he continued to use his mouth and tongue on both my breasts. He moved down and took my stockings of and then moved his hands to my panties.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked putting his hand on my cheek.

"Yes" I replied smiling and he kissed me gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My breathing started to slow down and I laid my head on Chuck's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked looking down at me.

"Yeah" I replied smiling and he smiled at me in return.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You have no idea" he replied grinning and I smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing the distracted look on his face.

"Nothing" he said.

"Chuck" I said.

"I'm just going to miss you in September" he said.

"I know. But it wont be that bad. We will see each other, just a lot less. And we still have the next two weeks here in Rome. In this suite. Alone" I said smiling and he smirked.

"You really have know idea what I'm going to do to you" Chuck said and I smiled. I leaned up and kissed his slowly, and he smiled at me. I rested my head back on his chest.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN- LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW!!!! I was wondering if anyone might want a M rated version of this chapter? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. My next fanfic is a Jenny/Nate fic, and I've written four chapters so fare, and I will start posting at the end of next week.


End file.
